Tout A Changé
by MamzelleHermy
Summary: Harry Potter est déclaré mort. Six en plus tard on retrouve Hermione qui s'épanouit dans une nouvelle vie. Sans magie. Mais Harry est-il vraiment mort ? / Fic écrite il y a très longtemps, ayez un peu de compassion. Reviews appréciées.
1. Un matin, 6 ans plus tard

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Un matin, 6 ans plus tard…**_

Hermione, émergea doucement de son sommeil et appuya sur le bouton pour éteindre la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. Elle se leva et alla doucement dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour aller à son travail. Elle travaillait dans une petite maison d'édition dans le centre de Paris, elle avait emménagé dans la capitale française il y a 6 ans, coupant ainsi tout lien avec ses amies et même avec sa famille. En repensant à ça, elle réprima un frisson et ses larmes, repenser à son ancienne vie était encore très dur pour elle, pourtant elle pensait que l'éloignement et le temps lui ferrai oublier ses tristes souvenirs, mais ça n'avait pas marcher. Elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Son reflet était pâle et ses cheveux étaient beaucoup moins broussailleux que pendant ses études. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre et vit que si elle ne se dépêchait pas de sortir de son petit appartement elle finirait par être en retard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'engouffrait rapidement dans la bouche de métro au coin de sa rue. Elle attrapa de justesse son métro et s'installa dans la rame en lisant le manuscrit d'un auteur inconnu que sa maison éditait en espérant un succès qui la rendrait célèbre. Vingt minutes plus tard elle arriva enfin à destination mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà 10 minutes de retard. Elle sortit rapidement du métro et se mit à marcher rapidement sur le quai, mais elle rentra dans quelqu'un et lâcha le manuscrit qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

« -C'est pas vrai, dit-elle en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires.

-Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle, laissez moi vous aider, annonça une voix d'homme.

-Non, c'est bon merci, répondit-elle d'une vois sèche. »

Elle se releva et se retrouva face à un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle. Son visage lui parut familier mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir maintenant, et repartit rapidement, laissant le jeune homme, abasourdis sur place. Elle remonta la rue et rentra dans le bâtiment qui abritait la maison d'édition. A peine passer le pas de la porte, elle entendit son chef crier :

« -T'es en retard Sarah !

-Je sais monsieur, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-J'espère bien, dépêche toi, la réunion va bientôt commencer, nous attendons juste le nouveau encore.

-D'accord. J'y vais. »

Elle déposa rapidement ses affaires et se rendit dans la petite salle de conférence. Elle s'assit à sa place et se mit à réfléchir. Cet homme sur le quai, il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ? Mais, bien sûr, comment ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu avant ! C'était son ami d'enfance…

« Damien, je vous présente Sarah Conely avec qui vous aller faire équipe, dit le directeur. Jane voici ton nouveau partenaire Damien. »

Hermione se leva de sa chaise. C'était impossible elle ne pouvait pas travailler avec lui, si elle faisait ça, elle n'arriverai jamais à oublier son passé. Elle serra rapidement la main de Damien et murmura une vague salutation avant de s'en aller, en prétextant du travail à faire, en réalité, elle avait besoin d'air.

Elle alla dans son bureau et se pencha à la fenêtre en respirant à grande inspiration. Pourquoi était-il là ? N'avait-elle donc pas le droit de mener une vie simple et tranquille ? Elle replongea de ses souvenirs et se souvint des moments heureux passés avec Damien, il avait toujours était son confident, elle lui avait même parler de la magie. Mais il était partit pendant sa sixième année et elle ne l'avait plus revu. En pensant ses pensées dévièrent naturellement sur Harry et elle se mit a caresser lentement la bague qu'elle gardait toujours a son doigt, son seul souvenir… Non, elle ne devait pas penser à lui pas maintenant…

« -Sarah ? »

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Damien qui la regardait bizarrement.

« -Vous vous sentez bien ?

-Oui très bien merci, répondit-elle.

-Est-ce je vous ai déjà vu quelque part ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

-Ah bon, et bien moi pas. Je m'en souviendrai sinon…

-D'accord. Et bien, que voulez vous que je fasse ?

-Heu, pour l'instant, lisez ce manuscrit et faites en un résumé et une critique.

-D'accord. »

Il prit le manuscrit sur le bureau d'Hermione et se plongea dans sa lecture. Hermione, elle l'observa quelques instant, il n'avait pas beaucoup changer depuis plus de sept ans, il avait juste grandit et devenu plus beau.

A cette pensée Hermione se retourna brusquement vers la fenêtre, comment pouvait-elle penser ça ! De toute façon elle ne l'aimait pas, il lui rappelait trop Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui manquer… Elle avait réussi à mettre son souvenir au fond de son cœur mais la venue de Damien dans sa vie avait rouvert cette ancienne blessure. Elle se retint de pleurer et sortit rapidement du bureau qu'elle partageait avec lui pour se rendre de le bureau de son chef. Elle prit une grande respiration et toqua. Elle rentra en rassemblant tout son courage.

« -Sarah, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-Pour tout vous dire oui. Je ne peux pas travailler avec Damien, répondit-elle.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Pour des raisons personnelles qui ne vous regardent absolument pas. Vous n'avez qu'à le faire travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu es la seule qui était seule. Et puis ta vie personnelle ne doit pas influencer ton travail. Je ne le changerai pas de partenaire, annonça son chef.

-Vous êtes sûr de votre décision, demanda Hermione.

-Parfaitement.

-Très bien. Alors, je démissionne.

-Quoi ! Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'exclama le chef.

-Bien sûr que si je peux et c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Mais tu es notre meilleure employée…

-Tant pis, je trouverai du travail ailleurs, mais je ne peux pas rester avec Damien, dit Hermione en sortant de la pièce, laissant son chef abasourdi. »

Hermione alla à son bureau et rassembla ses quelques affaires. Damien était toujours en train de lire et lorsqu'il l'a vit entrain de ranger son bureau il demanda, surprit :

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Sarah ?

-Je m'en vais, répondit Hermione sans lever les yeux.

-Comment ça vous vous en allez ?

-J'ai démissionner, annonça Hermione en mettant sa veste. »

Puis elle partit sans répondre aux questions que lui posait Damien. Elle prit l'ascenseur et se mit à pleurer. Elle en avait marre, même quand elle pensait pouvoir recommencer une vie normale en oubliant Hermione Granger il fallait que quelque chose lui rappelle son passé. Elle sortit dans la rue, des larmes s'écoulant toujours sur ses joues, et se mit à marcher sans but dans la ville.

Au bout de deux heures, elle rentra dans un petit parc tranquille et s'assit sur un banc à l'écart de l'allée principale. Elle se laissa emportée par ses souvenirs. Elle se revoyait à Poudlard en 6eme alors qu'elle commençait juste à sortir avec Harry, instinctivement elle porta sa main à la bague de son doigt. Elle représentait tellement de chose pour elle, cette bague c'était la promesse du bonheur qui s'était transformé en malheur. Harry la lui avait offerte à la Saint Valentin pendant leur 7eme année avec une demande au mariage. Elle avait passée la plus belle nuit de sa vie dans ses bras, elle était tellement heureuse, ils avaient prévus de se marier à la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, mais rien ne s'était passé comme ils l'avaient rêvés tous les deux. Elle s'en souvient comme si tout ça c'était passé hier.

La vieille de leur mariage, il était venu la voir. Il lui avait suffit de voir son expression sérieuse pour comprendre qu'ils ne se marieraient pas le lendemain. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et murmurer des mots doux, et elle s'était mise à pleurer, l'implorant de ne pas partir de rester pour elle, de ne pas la laisser. Mais il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, que l'avenir de la population dépendait de son combat contre Voldemort. Il resta avec elle toute la nuit, la serrant contre lui et l'embrassant pour tenter de la réconforter, mais au petit matin il se leva, l'embrassa et partit pour son duel contre Voldemort. Hermione était restée des heures à sangloter dans sa chambre, Ron était venu la voir mais il n'avait rien put faire pour la consoler.

Le lendemain, Dumbledore était venu la voir et lui avait annoncé que Voldemort avait été anéantit mais que Harry n'avait pas été retrouvé, il n'y avait pas de corps, ni rien pour dire qu'il était mort mais rien pour affirmer qu'il était vivant. Hermione, ne pouvait pas accepter que Harry ne reviendrai plus elle se mit à hurler et à sangloter, rien ne pouvait la consoler, même ses pouvoirs échappaient à son contrôle, personne ne pouvait s'approcher d'elle car ils étaient repoussés par une force invisible.

La pluie ramena Hermione à la réalité elle était toujours sur son banc en train de sangloter. Elle sentait la pluie se mélanger avec ses larmes mais elle ne se levait pas pour autant. Elle restait là, toujours plongée dans ces souvenirs. Pendant tout de temps, elle avait toujours espérée qu'il revienne un jour, après tout, il lui avait promis de rester avec elle. Mais, quelques jours après avoir appris la disparition de Harry elle était aller voir Madame Pomfresh et celle-ci lui avait annoncée qu'elle était enceinte depuis un mois. Hermione avait été à la fois heureuse et encore plus désespérée. Elle devrait élever son enfant seule, sans Harry…

« -Mademoiselle, dit une voix.

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Le parc va fermer, il faudrait que vous vous en allier.

-Oh, oui bien sûr.

-Au revoir mademoiselle. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, elle se sentait mal. Elle s'avança dans la rue à la recherche d'une bouche de métro pour rentrer dans son petit appartement. Lorsqu'elle en trouva une, elle s'engouffra dedans et prit le premier métro pour rentrer chez elle. Elle frissonnait et elle était trempée mais elle le remarquait à peine. Arrivée à destination elle ressortit sous la pluie glacée et se dirigea lentement vers son immeuble. Lorsqu'elle y parvint elle aperçut Damien qui avait l'air de l'attendre, elle voulut faire demi tour, mais il se précipitait déjà vers elle. Elle continua donc d'avancer comme si de rien n'était.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Damien, demanda-t-elle quand il fut assez proche.

-Je vous attendais, vous ne pouvez pas démissionner comme ça Sarah.

-Bien sûr que si je peux et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi ni devant personne, répondit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait sans réplique. »

Damien ne répondit rien mais observa Sarah plus attentivement, elle ressemblait vraiment à son amie Hermione Granger, mais il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rougis et qu'elle tremblait.

« -Sarah vous tremblez. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien. Ce n'est rien.

-Et où été y est vous passé, je vous attends depuis 3 heures.

-Nulle part, et puis d'ailleurs ça ne te regarde pas.

-Expliquez moi ce qu'il se passe Sarah ?

-Il ne se passe rien du tout et maintenant laissez moi tranquille, s'énerva Hermione en rentrant dans son immeuble. »

Damien la regarda s'éloigner, elle lui paraissait tellement bizarre, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien ça se voyait.

Hermione croisa sa concierge mais ne répondit pas à sa salutation, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être enfin seule… Et le rejoindre…

La concierge vit un jeune homme élégant se diriger vers elle et le salua :

« -Bonjour madame, lui répondit Damien. Est-ce que vous la connaissez bien ?

-Qui ? Mademoiselle Conely ? Un peu, mais elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais d'habitude elle me dit quand même bonsoir. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas bien ce soir.

-Oui moi aussi.

-Mais qui êtes vous, demanda la concierge.

-Un ami à elle.

-Vous êtes bien le premier que je vois.

-Je vais vous laisser. Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir monsieur. »

Damien s'éloigna mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un aussi bouleversée que Sarah. Il se retourna et rattrapa la vielle concierge.

« -Vous croyez qu'elle serai capable de faire quelque chose de… dangereux ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous pouvez me dire à quel étage elle habite s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr. 5eme étage à droite.

-Merci. »

Damien se mit à monter les escaliers les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était enfin seul chez elle, elle prit une feuille de papier et écrivit :

_Aujourd'hui je vais le rejoindre, la vie est trop dure sans lui. Ne m'en veut pas maman, j'ai essayé de l'oublier mais c'est impossible…_

_Ta fille qui t'aime,_

_Hermione._

Elle posa ce mot en évidence sur la table de nuit, prit le couteau qu'elle avait pris dans sa cuisine et se coupa les veines des deux poignets. Puis elle s'allongea sur son lit en sentant son sang s'écouler doucement de ses poignets. Elle se sentait bien maintenant, elle savais que dans quelques minutes elle retrouvait enfin Harry dans un monde meilleure et qu'elle serait enfin heureuse. Elle ferma les yeux en souriant se sentant peu à peu vidée de son énergie, lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à sa porte.

« -Sarah, ouvrez, s'écria une voix derrière la porte. »

Hermione répondit rien, elle allait mourir et personne ne l'en empêchera.

« -Si vous ouvrez pas je défonce la porte, continua la voix. »

Et il défonça la porte d'un grand coup de pied. Damien entra dans l'appartement, il observa rapidement la pièce principale à la recherche de la jeune femme mais ne la trouva pas, il se dirigea alors vers la porte au fond du salon, l'ouvrit et découvrit Sarah allongée sur son lit entourée de son sang qui s'écoulait des ouvertures de ses deux poignets. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« -Sarah ! Sarah, réveillez vous ! »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit :

« -C'est fini, laisses moi mourir Damien, c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver…

-Non, s'exclama Damien en lui prenant les poignets pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

-Laisses moi Damien, je t'en prit, murmura Hermione avant de s'évanouir. »

Damien prit les draps et fit des nœuds serrés pour arrêter le sang et appela les secours qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'hôpital et laissèrent Damien seul. Il s'assit sur le lit et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il fut surprit de ne voir aucune photo ni aucun souvenir, c'est à peine si on pouvait savoir que quelqu'un vivait ici. Son regard s'arrêta sur un bout de papier posé sur la table de nuit. Il le lut et murmura :

« -C'était donc bien toi Hermione, je ne m'était pas trompé, mais pour qui as-tu fais ça ? »

Il se leva, alla se laver les mains pour enlever le sang d'Hermione et sortit de l'appartement pour aller à l'hôpital.


	2. Douleur réveillée

Avant de commencer ce 2eme chapitre je tiens à remercier trèèèèèèèès chaleureusement tous mes lecteurs. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de savoir que des gens lisent ce que vous écrivez. Merci, merci, merci.

Et, au passage une dédicace spéciale à Sofyan, ma supportrice de toujours sans qui je ne serai rien.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Douleur réveillée**_

Damien arriva une demi-heure plus tard à l'hôpital et, après avoir demandé des informations à l'accueil, s'assit dans la salle d'attente pour attendre des nouvelles de son amie. Son comportement était étrange, pourquoi lui avoir mentit sur son nom ? Pourquoi avoir voulut mourir ? Elle avait tellement changée, pas forcement physiquement mais mentalement, il avait quittée une jeune fille pleine de vie et il retrouvait une jeune femme terne et désespérée. Et cela avait déteint sur son physique, elle était maigre et paraissait beaucoup plus fragile que sept ans auparavant.

Il attendit plus d'une heure jusqu'à ce que un médecin vienne le voir.

« -Bonjour, vous êtes bien monsieur… ?

-Oui c'est moi. Comment va Herm… Sarah ?

-Et bien son état est relativement grave, elle a perdu énormément de sang mais nous avons réussi à la transfuser rapidement et elle se remettra sûrement.

-Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

-Bien sûre, mais ce ne sera pas très utile elle est dans le coma.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-D'accord, dernière chambre à droite.

-Merci beaucoup docteur. »

Damien se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée par le médecin. Il entra prudemment comme si il avait peur de rentrer et ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe. Hermione avait l'air vraiment détendu, il aurait presque crut qu'elle dormait si elle n'avait pas été aussi pâle et qu'elle n'avait pas eu de gros bandages autours de ses poignets. Il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit de son amie. Il l'observa pendant quelques minutes puis son regard tomba sur la bague qui ornait sa main gauche. Il lui prit la main et observa la bague, c'était un simple anneau d'argent sertie deux émeraudes, deux rubis et deux diamants qui brillaient exceptionnellement. Poussé par sa curiosité, il enleva doucement la bague du doigt inerte d'Hermione et regarda à l'intérieur, quelques mots y étaient gravées :

_Je t'aime pour l'éternité…_

Il observa ses mots quelques secondes, il était presque sûr que celui qui lui avait offert cette bague était celui pour qui elle avait voulut mourir.

« -Lâche ça, dit alors une voix faible. »

Damien leva les yeux et se rendit compte que c'était Hermione qui parlait.

« -Rends-la moi.

-Quoi ?

-La bague. »

Damien lui rendit, elle la remit à son doigt et s'effondra sur ses coussins comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« -Hermione, cria Damien. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une infirmière accourut alertée par le cri de Damien.

« -Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ?

-Elle… Elle s'est réveillée, elle m'a parlé…

-C'est impossible monsieur, elle est toujours de le coma, elle ne se réveillera pas avant deux jours au moins.

-Mais, je vous dis qu'elle m'a parlé, elle m'a demandé de lui rendre sa bague…

-Ecouter monsieur, c'est impossible. Est-ce que vous savez si elle a de la famille qu'il faudrait prévenir ?

-Je crois qu'il y a sa mère mais je ne suis pas sûr, je m'en occuperais, par contre est-ce que vous pourriez me prévenir si il y a du nouveau ?

-Oui, vous n'avez qu'à laissez vos coordonnées à l'accueil. Maintenant je vous demanderais de vous en aller, les visites sont terminées.

-D'accord, merci. »

Damien s'en alla, mais au lieu de retourner chez lui il retourna à l'appartement de son amie, il avait l'intention de chercher le numéro de téléphone de la mère de la jeune fille pour la prévenir. Il voulait également essayer de mieux comprendre le geste de la jeune fille, si on lui avait dit il y a quelques années que Hermione Granger, fille sérieuse, intelligente et toujours optimiste à réconforter tout le monde, tenterai de se suicider, il aurait pris cette personne pour une folle. Il pénétra dans l'immeuble et se fit arrêter par la concierge.

« -Comment va Sarah ?

-Elle va bien, ne vous inquiétés pas madame. Est-ce que vous savez comment contacter sa famille ?

-Non, je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas si elle à de la famille.

-D'accord. Merci quand même. »

Damien remonta dans l'appartement de son amie et se mit à la recherche d'indices pour trouver le numéro de téléphone de la mère d'Hermione. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se dirigea d'abord vers sa chambre et fouilla dans son bureau, puis dans ses tables de nuits. Il se sentait assez mal de fouiller dans les affaires de son amie, il avait d'une certaine manière l'impression de trahir la confiance que Hermione avait en lui. Il essaya de ne pas déranger ces affaires pour qu'elle ne se rende compte que quelqu'un avait touché à ses affaires, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, elle est très ordonnée. Après plus d'une heure de recherche infructueuse il décida d'abandonner et de rentrer chez lui. Il avait ouvert tout ses carnets et n'avais rien trouver, aucun numéro de téléphone, rien non plus qui aurait put expliquer son geste. Il avait trouvé son journal intime dans une de ses tables de chevet mais il était fermé à clé mais d'ailleurs il ne aurait pas lut.

Deux jours plus tard, en rentrant chez lui, Damien eut un appel de l'hôpital pour le prévenir que Hermione, ou plutôt Sarah était réveillée et qu'il pouvait venir la voir. Damien ressortit donc rapidement de chez lui et se rendit à l'hôpital. Arrivé là-bas, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de son amie juste au moment où un médecin en sortait.

« -Docteur, l'interpela-t-il.

-Bonjour monsieur. Vous êtes de la famille de mademoiselle Conely.

-Heu… Oui on peut dire ça… Je suis ou plutôt j'étais son meilleur ami.

-Bon, ça ira il faut que vous la convainquiez de rester encore quelques jours ici le temps qu'elle soit complètement rétablie.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle s'est réveillée ce matin et depuis elle n'a qu'une envie c'est sortir d'ici.

-D'accord, je vais essayer mais je ne vous promet rien, elle a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-Merci. Au revoir.

-Au revoir docteur. »

Damien prit une grande respiration et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. Elle était debout prêt de la fenêtre et regardait fixement dehors. De là où il était Damien pouvait presque voir les larmes couler sur les joues de son amie.

« -Hermione, appela-t-il. »

Mauvaise idée remarqua presque tout de suite Damien. Hermione se retourna vers lui avec un regard si furieux qu'il en était paralysé.

« -Je t'ai dit que je ne m'appelais pas comme ça, articula-t-elle lentement en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr que si, tu t'appelles comme ça et tu es Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie, reprit Damien.

-Laisse moi tranquille Damien, tout a changé depuis ce temps là, murmura Hermione en se retournant. Hermione est morte il y a longtemps.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, Herm… Sarah ?

-Parce que c'est la réalité Damien… »

Damien était surpris par les paroles de son amie. Il voulait savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui elle parlait comme ça, mais il savait qu'elle ne se confierai pas facilement à lui, elle avait toujours été très réservée. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et, voyant qu'elle pleurais toujours, la prit dans ses bras. Elle voulut le repousser mais elle finit par se laisser aller à pleurer sur son épaule.

« -Dis-leur de me laisser sortir d'ici Damien, murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes, je t'en supplie, je déteste les hôpitaux.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais essayer de les convaincre mais il ne faut que tu me promette de ne plus rien faire de stupide. Promis, demanda Damien en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Hermione.

-Je vais essayer…mais je te promets rien.

-C'est déjà mieux que rien. Aller, calme toi Sarah. »

Il la serra encore quelques minutes dans ses bras. Puis la laissa seule pour retrouver son médecin. Après lui avoir promis de veiller sur son amie, il laissa Hermione sortir de l'hôpital. Cependant avant que Damien quitte le bureau du médecin celui-ci le retint :

« -Ecouter monsieur je ne devrai pas vous dire ça mais j'ai l'impression que vous voulez vraiment aider Mme Conely…

-C'est le cas, répondit tout de suite Damien. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Voilà… Quand nous l'avons ausculté nous avons trouvé une ancienne cicatrice qui s'étalait sur son thorax. Savez vous d'où elle provient ?

-Heu… Non pas vraiment, mentit Damien. »

En réalité, il avait une vague idée d'où elle provenait. Dans une de ces lettres, Hermione lui avais parlé d'un mauvais sort qu'elle avait reçut au début de sa sixième année mais elle ne lui avait pas donné de détails.

« -En tout cas, poursuivit le médecin, surveillez la bien. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est beaucoup plus fragile qu'elle ne le montre. Et si vous voyez qu'il y a le moindre problème, ramenez la ici.

-D'accord. Merci docteur, dit Damien en lui tendant la main.

-De rien. »

Damien sortit enfin du bureau et alla rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre. Celle-ci s'était habillé et était prête à sortir.

« -Déjà prête ?

-Comme tu le vois, répondit Hermione.

-Et si tu n'aurais pas eu le droit de partir ?

-Je serai parti quand même de toute façon, dit la jeune fille. »

Damien lui tendit son bras et elle le prit en souriant faiblement. Ils prirent un taxi pour retourner chez Hermione. Arrivé devant la porte, Hermione se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la suivait.

« -Je suppose que je n'ai aucune chance de rester seule.

-Effectivement.

-Ecoute Damien, c'est gentil à toi de te soucier de moi, mais je n'en vaux pas la peine et puis tu perds ton temps, je ne me suiciderai pas ce soir.

-Bien sûr que si tu en vaut la peine et puis de toute façon je n'ai rien de mieux à faire à part rester assis tout seul.

-Bon ben, entre alors, dit Hermione à contre cœur. »

Damien entra dans l'appartement suivit de son amie et s'assit dans le fauteuil du salon.

« -Fais comme chez toi, dit Hermione, moi je vais prendre une douche et me changer.

-D'accord. Tu as faim ?

-Non, pas vraiment merci. A plus tard. »

Hermione entra dans sa chambre et fit couler l'eau dans la douche elle se déshabilla doucement elle regarda dans la glace la cicatrice qui zébrait son thorax depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus regardée, pourtant aujourd'hui elle lui apparaissait à nouveau. Elle entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Elle avait été tendue depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'hôpital. Elle détestait les hôpitaux, ils lui rappelaient son père qui était mort après un accident de voiture, mais aussi, leur enfant à Harry et elle… Mieux vaut ne pas y penser, pensa Hermione en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller contre le mur de sa salle de bain.

Elle sortit une demi heure plus tard de sa salle de bain. Elle se sentait un peu mieux même si un début de mal de tête la guettait. Damien était en train de manger tranquillement une salade. Elle s'assit en face de lui en se massant les tempes.

« -Alors, ça va mieux ?

-Oui merci, répondit Hermione.

-Tu en veut, demanda-t-il en désignant la salade.

-Non, merci mais je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment.

-Tant pis pour toi, mais tu devrai manger un peu quand même.

-Merci mais ça ira. Je crois que je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

-Tu veux que je reste ici cette nuit ?

-Non, c'est bon.

-Tu es sûre ? Ca me rassurerait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me suiciderai pas cette nuit.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Je sais, mais je vais aller me coucher et dormir tranquillement.

-Bon, d'accord, mais au moindre problème tu m'appelles d'accord ? A n'importe quelle heure.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le ferai. Bonne nuit.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit, je repasserai demain.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit Hermione en lui ouvrant la porte. »

Damien s'en alla et Hermione alla rapidement se coucher. Elle s'endormit rapidement mais au milieu de la nuit, elle se réveilla en criant, le corps agité de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle se mit à sangloter, des images de son cauchemar revenant dans sa tête. Ce rêve qu'elle avait mis tellement de temps à oublier revenais aujourd'hui la hanter comme un fantôme du passer, un rappel d'une douleur qu'elle croyait enfouie…


	3. Explications

Et me voici de retour. Ok, je m'excuse ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas uptader cette fic. Disons que j'ai été prise par mes études. Donc, bon, je vais essayer de publier au minimum un chapitre par semaine, p't'être plus who knows. Bref, bonne lecture, vous qui me suivez toujours (si il y en a).

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 3 : Explications**_

Hermione resta de longues minutes dans le noir à sangloter, le corps toujours secoués de tremblements de plus en plus fort. Elle parvint tout de même à atteindre le téléphone. Et avec des mains tremblantes elle composa le numéro de Damien :

« -Allo, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Damien, dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante, je suis désolée de te déranger.

-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu te sens bien ?

-Je… J'ai fais un cauchemar, articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout…

-Tu veux que je vienne Sarah ?

-S'il te plait Damien, je… Je ne veux pas rester seule.

-J'arrive, ne bouge pas d'accord et ne fais pas de bêtise.

-D'accord. »

Hermione reposa le téléphone et se laissa aller dans son lit. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration et ses larmes mais c'était presque impossible. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que ces images ne l'avaient pas hantés… Elle avait presque réussi à les oublier… Presque…

Après quelques minutes d'attente, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle se leva et s'avança difficilement jusqu'à la porte et ouvrit à Damien qui avait l'air très inquiet. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Damien la serra contre lui en lui chuchotant de se calmer.

« -Viens, lui dit-il, on va aller s'asseoir. »

Il la soutint et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé ou il l'a fit s'asseoir.

« -Chut… Calmes toi Sarah, lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux pendant qu'elle pleurait contre son épaule. »

Il la consola ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Il ne savais pas pourquoi mais son cauchemar l'avait vraiment bouleverser. Il se demandait ce qui avait put se passer dans la vie de la jeune fille qui l'ai tellement changé et qui vienne la hanter jusque dans son sommeil, car il se doutait bien qu'il y avais un lien entre son passé, sa bague, sa tentative de suicide et son cauchemar mais il ne savais pas quoi. Il jeta un regard vers son amie qu'il tenais toujours dans ses bras et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la prit donc dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il la recoucha dans son lit. Damien regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà presque 6h du matin, décidant que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de se rendormir et qu'il fallait mieux qu'il reste ici pour veiller sur Hermione, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se fit du café en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine d'Hermione et se frotta les yeux pendant que le café chauffait. Il était juste en train de se verser son café dans une tasse lorsque Hermione arriva :

« -Tu es resté, demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible en s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte.

-Sarah ! Ca va ?

-J'ai déjà vu mieux, répondit Hermione.

-Vien t'asseoir, dit Damien en lui tirant une chaise.

-Merci beaucoup Damien. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, pas très longtemps. Tu veux un peu de café ?

-Oui je veux bien merci. »

Pendant qu'il versait son café à la jeune fille il l'observa. Elle était extrêmement pâle et paraissait malade. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son amie, il aimerai l'aider mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle se confie à lui, ce qui, pensait-il n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Mais il se trompait…

« -Tu sais, commença Hermione lentement, je crois que tu mérites quelques explications…

-Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. Si tu ne te sens pas prête je comprendrai très bien, l'interrompit Damien.

-Non… Je crois… Enfin j'espère que t'en parler m'aidera à… à oublier…

-D'accord.

-Bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment pas où commencer…

-Peut-être après que je sois parti, suggéra Damien.

-D'accord… Alors, quand tu es parti peu avant ma sixième année… A cette époque là, tu ne le savais pas, mais Voldemort prenais de plus en plus d'importance et donc, je savais que Harry allais mal à cause de la mort de Sirius et j'ai réaliser vraiment à cet instant à quel point je l'aimais… Il ne le disais pas mais il souffrais, et il nous a appris à Ron et à moi durant notre sixième année, que la prophétie qui avait été détruite au ministère n'était qu'une copie et que l'original, il l'avais entendue et qu'elle disais qu'il devait tuer Voldemort ou mourir lui-même. Je devinais que c'était à cause de cette prophétie qu'il s'était éloigné de nous durant les vacances et pendant le premier trimestre… Mais je n'allais pas le laisser seul. Ron lui avais remarqué ce changement d'attitude mais il ne s'en était pas vraiment méfié, trop occupé par son nouveau couple avec Emma Chandord qui était entrée en directement sixième année et qui était devenue ma meilleure amie. J'imposais donc ma présence à Harry, même si il voulait être seul. Et le soir de la Saint Valentin, je… Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, espérant que ça le fera réagir… Et ce soir là, lui aussi m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Je me souviens encore de notre premier baiser comme si c'était hier… Comme si il était encore là… Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble en secret, par sécurité nous ne voulions révéler à personne en dehors de Ron et Emma. Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque que Voldemort ne se serve de moi pour l'atteindre… Mais malgré cela j'étais plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été… Avec Harry nous profitions de chaque instant ou nous étions seuls pour partager le plus de choses possible, nous n'avions même plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre, un regard suffisait… Mais toute bonne chose à une fin comme dit le proverbe… Et j'allais bientôt le savoir… Pendant les vacances d'étés j'étais déprimée d'être loin de mon amour, mes parents l'avaient bien remarqué, mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur fille était si triste… Je ne leur avais rien dit, ne voulant pas, moi non plus, les mettre en danger… »

Hermione fit une pause dans son histoire puis reprit :

« -Notre septième année est arrivée et je savais que cette année déciderai de notre avenir à tous et pas seulement à cause des A.S.P.I.C.S. mais surtout parce que Harry allait devoir combattre Voldemort… Et de ce duel dépendait l'avenir du monde sorcier et moldu… Mais avec Harry, Ron et Emma on avait décider de vivre notre vie en oubliant le plus possible la guerre qui secouait les sorciers… Tout se passait relativement bien… Même si je faisais des rêves étranges où… où je voyais Harry mourir… Ca m'était déjà arriver de faire un rêve ou je voyais quelque chose qui se passait un peu plus tard. Je suis aller voir Dumbledore et il m'a dit que j'avais développer un don de Troisième Œil très important mais que je n'arrivais à voir que des évènements ayant un rapport avec Harry… Mais moi je n'y croyais pas, je n'ai jamais crut à la Divination, je sais maintenant que j'ai eu tort… Je n'ai rien dit à personne et le jour de la Saint Vamentin Harry m'a demandé de l'épouser, j'étais tellement heureuse, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie… Nous avions décidés de nous marier une semaine après la fin de nos études… Mais ça ne c'est jamais fait… J'ai bien sûr annoncé la nouvelle à mes parents, ils étaient heureux pour moi-même si ils trouvaient que nous étions un peu jeune pour nous engager ils comprenaient que notre amour était plus fort que tout… Je pensais que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre mais je suis vite redescendu sur terre quand mon père a eu ce maudit accident de voiture… Quand le professeur Dumbledore m'a annoncé que mon père était dans un état critique dans un hôpital moldu j'ai crut que le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. Heureusement Harry était là et m'a soutenu et accompagné à Londres… Mais… mon père est tout de même mort juste après mon arrivée… J'étais tellement triste, je voulais tout abandonner, la magie, les études… Bien sûr il ne pas laisser faire et il m'a convaincu que mon père aurait voulut me voir devenir une femme intelligente et heureuse… La fin de l'année est arrivée Ron, Harry, Emma et moi avons brillant réussi nos examens mais pour moi ce n'était plus important j'était trop occupée par les préparatifs de mon mariage avec Harry… Mais il n'eut pas lieu, d'un côté j'aurai dut m'en douter… La veille de la cérémonie il est venu me voir et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche je savais que je ne deviendrai pas Mme Potter le lendemain… Il a passé la nuit avec moi à m'expliquer ce que je savais déjà et à me promettre qu'il reviendrai vite et qu'on sera heureux tous les deux. Il est partit pendant la nuit vers son destin sans que personne ne le sache à part moi… Il m'avait demandé de prévenir les autres le matin, ce que j'ai fait… Et tout de suite après je n'ai plus dit un mot et je suis allée m'enfermer dans ma chambre de préfète en chef, je pensais trop à Harry, j'essayais d'utiliser mes dons pour savoir ce qu'il faisait mais ça m'était impossible, il bloquais son esprit contre Voldemort… Et puis pendant la nuit j'ai fais un rêve… Le même que cette nuit… Et j'ai compris le lendemain que c'était ce qu'il c'était passé réellement… J'ai vu… J'ai vu leur combat… J'ai vu Voldemort mourir… Mais je n'est pas vu ce qu'est devenue Harry… On a retrouvé sur la falaise où c'est déroulé leur duel sa baguette et le bracelet que je lui avais donné… pour lui porter chance… »

Hermione s'interrompit les images de son rêve lui revenant en mémoire. Elle se mit à pleurer, c'était tellement dur de raconter tout ça. Ce la faisait presque 6 ans qu'elle n'en avait plus parler. Damien s'approcha d'elle et lui dit doucement :

« -Tu n'est pas obligée de continuer si tu ne veux pas…

-Non, non, c'est bon… C'est juste que… Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus parler de tout ça… Et c'est dur… Mais je crois qu'il faut que tu saches…

-Tient bois ça, lui dit Damien en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

-Merci… Où j'en étais… Harry a donc était déclaré comme disparu présumé mort mais le professeur Dumbledore a obtenu du ministère une équipe pour rechercher Harry au cas où il serai encore vivant… Pendant un mois entier je n'ai pas bouger, je n'arrivais pas accepter que Harry soit mort… Ron et Emma essayais de me réconforter mais ils ne pouvaient pas m'approcher… Personne ne le pouvait… Je ne contrôlais plus rien, ni mes larmes, ni mes pouvoirs et cela créaient une espèce de mur invisible… Au bout de quelques jours ce phénomène se dissipa et on m'emmena à l'Infirmerie à bout de forces… C'est à ce moment que j'appris que j'étais enceinte… depuis un mois… Je m'en doutais un peu mais je n'osai pas y croire… J'étais heureuse mais triste à la fois… J'allais devoir élever un enfant seule… Pourtant je l'aimais déjà… C'était comme si Harry m'avait laissé quelque chose de lui… Mais le destin en a voulut autrement… Deux mois plus tard Dumbledore est revenu nous voir et nous a annoncé que le Ministre de la Magie allais déclarer Harry mort si les recherches ne donnaient rien dans les deux mois qui suivaient… Et là je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais je suis en train dans une colère noire, à ce que Ron m'a raconter plus tard, et j'ai dévasté la Salle Commune grâce à mes pouvoirs… Moi je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, tout ce que je sentais c'était une affreuse douleur au ventre avant de m'évanouir je me suis réveillée deux jours plus tard à l'Infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh m'as annoncé que… Que j'avais perdu mon bébé… J'étais désespérée… Je me sentais tellement seule… Si seulement mes pouvoirs étaient restés normal… Mais non, pendant des jours des semaines je n'arrivais pas à effectuer les sorts les plus simples et le jour d'après plus personne ne pouvait m'approcher mes pouvoir étant trop puissant… En plus de ça, j'avais sans cesse les même visions sur la… disparition d'Harry… Je ne dormais quasiment plus, ne mangeais quasiment plus, ne parlais plus… Je ne voulais voir personne même plus Ron et Emma… Ils croyaient tous que Harry ne reviendrai plus, qu'il était mort, c'était à peine si ils le respectaient encore ! Pourtant c'est grâce à Harry que Voldemort à été anéantit… Je ne supportais plus personne… Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces gens, c'est à ce moment là je crois que j'ai décidé de quitter le monde de la Magie… J'ai longtemps réfléchit avant de prendre ma décision… Et quelques jours après que le Ministère ai fait inauguré une stèle en « l'honneur de Harry » je suis allée voir mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je savais que le professeur Fortula m'aiderai, il m'a toujours soutenu lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire quelque chose d'hors du commun et en plus c'était un très bon préparateur de Potion… Je suis donc allée le voir et lui ai demander de me préparer de me préparer une Potion qui me permettrai d'annihiler mes pouvoirs pour toujours… Malgré la surprise il a comprit que je ne pouvais plus vivre avec mes pouvoirs et il m'a préparé la Potion… Pendant ce temps, j'ai rassemblé mon argent et en ai transférer une partie sur le compte d'une banque moldu, puis j'ai rapporter toutes mes affaires et celles de Harry chez moi en fermant la porte à clé et enfin j'ai écrit une lettre à Ron, Emma, Ginny et ma mère en leur expliquant les raisons de mon départ et en leur demandant de ne pas essayer de me retrouver… Après cela j'ai pris la Potion et je suis venue ici, à Paris, où j'ai fait des études de Lettres Françaises et ensuite j'ai trouvé du travail d'une librairie où M. Henri m'a ensuite engagé pour travailler dans sa maison d'édition… Voilà tu sais tout…

-Mais pourquoi as-tu changé de nom ?

-J'ai préféré abandonner mon nom parce qu'il correspondait à ce que j'était avant, une sorcière, mais maintenant je ne suis plus une sorcière et en plus je ne voulais pas qu'on puisse me retrouver grâce à mon nom…

-D'accord… Ca va, demanda Damien.

-Oui, je croit, c'est juste que c'est dur pour moi tu comprends, surtout ne dit rien à personne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sarah, tu peux compter sur moi, je serai toujours là. »

Hermione se mit à pleurer et Damien la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il comprenait mieux maintenant, elle avait tellement souffert, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça… Il avait été longtemps absent pour elle mais maintenant il serait là et il reprendrait son rôle de meilleur ami…

« -Tu devrai aller dormir Sarah, dit-il quand elle fut calmée.

-Non, non, je ne veux pas…

-Je resterai avec toi, d'accord ?

-Bon, d'accord.

-Viens. »

Damien l'aida à marcher vers sa chambre et à s'allonger puis il s'assit dans une chaise à cause de son lit et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme pour la rassurer…


	4. Retour à la vie normale

Et voilà, encore un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de svoir que quelqu'un aime ce que je fait ! Continuez comme ça :D !

Dans ce chapitre vous trouverez un poèmes dont tous les droits reviennent à mon amie et soeur virtuelle Sofyan qui avait accepté de m'écrire ce petit truc ! Jamais je ne la remercierais assez de ses conseils et de son soutien.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Retour à la vie normale**_

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que son amie était paisiblement endormie Damien se leva et alla dans le salon pour pouvoir téléphoner à son patron et lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin d'une journée de congé pour pouvoir s'occuper de Sarah, au moins aujourd'hui. Une fois cela fait il retourna au près d'Hermione. Même en dormant elle avait l'air préoccupée… Il aurait aimé l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, à part la soutenir et tenter de lui faire oublier ses souvenirs…

Au bout d'une heure de sommeil, Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se sentait encore fatiguée mais allait un peu mieux. Elle avait la tête qui tournait un peu et avait des frissons mais ce n'était rien comparé à son cœur qui semblait être déchiré par la tristesse… Elle pensait pourtant être débarrassée de cette sensation qui vous donne l'impression que votre cœur ne bat plus pour rien. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. Damien c'était endormi dans le fauteuil à côté son lit. Il avait été génial cette nuit avec elle. Heureusement qu'il avait été là. Il avait su l'écouter sans la brusquer ni la forcer à lui parler de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. Quelque part se confier lui avait fait du bien mais en même de temps tellement de mal. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'en réalité de son passé comme si il s'était passé hier. Elle prit une couverture et le couvrit puis alla dans sa salle de bain, prit une douche et s'habilla avec des vêtements confortables. Elle attacha ses cheveux encore humides et sortit sans faire du bruit de sa chambre. Elle décida de sortir prendre l'air dans un petit parc au coin de sa rue, elle prit donc un morceau de papier et écrivit un mot à Damien en lui disant où elle était et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Elle prit sa veste, un petit carnet noir et sortit dans la rue ensoleillée. Elle respira profondément et se dirigea vers le parc. Elle s'assit sur un banc au soleil et ferma les yeux. Le soleil réchauffait agréablement sa peau mais son cœur restait froid, désespérément froid. Elle prit le carnet qu'elle emmenait presque que partout avec lui et l'ouvrit, il contenait des dessins, des poèmes, des tas d'histoires, des mots écrits à la hâte ou au calme. Elle s'était découverte une passion pour l'écriture il y a quelques années. Quand elle était rentrée à Poudlard elle avait commencé un journal intime mais à la disparition de Harry elle l'avait enfermé, avec le reste de ces affaires et de celles de Harry, dans sa chambre d'enfance. Elle prit son crayon et commença à aligner des mots sur une page blanche. Elle ne savais pas pourquoi mais écrire l'avais toujours soulagée, c'était comme exorciser le mal qui la rongeait silencieusement. Personne n'avait jamais lut ce qu'elle écrivait, d'ailleurs personne à part Harry n'était au courant de son amour pour la plume. Elle resta assisse toute seule à écrire au soleil sans que personne ne la dérange pendant toute la matinée. Vers midi elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle et vit Damien arriver. Elle ferma son carnet et lui fit de la place pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

« -Bien dormi, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mais tu aurai put me réveiller.

-Non, ce n'était pas la peine, un peu de solitude fait du bien. Et puis il faut bien que tu dormes toi aussi.

-Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Damien en désignant le carnet qu'elle avait encore sur ses genoux.

-Oh, rien d'important, juste un peu d'écriture.

-Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre désolé.

-C'est pas grave.

-Je peux lire ?

-Je ne sais pas… Personne n'a jamais lut ce que j'écris.

-Ce n'est pas grave c'était juste pour savoir. Si on allait manger au restaurant ?

-D'accord. »

Ils mangèrent donc tous les deux dans un petit restaurant.

« -Ca te dirai de revenir travailler avec moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais je ne sais pas si le chef voudra.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu n'auras pas à le supplier longtemps, d'après ce que j'ai compris il t'aime beaucoup et te trouve très talentueuse.

-D'accord, on pourrait y aller cette après-midi ?

-Pourquoi pas. »

Après avoir déjeuner ils se rendirent donc tous les deux à nouveau à la maison d'édition dans laquelle Hermione travaillait et, comme Damien l'avait prévu, le chef accepta tout de suite de la reprendre. Elle reprit donc sa place dans son bureau qu'elle partagera désormais avec son ami Damien. Après s'être réinstaller ils se baladèrent tous les deux tranquillement au bord de la Seine.

« -J'ai réfléchit, tu peux lire, dit-elle en lui tendant le carnet noir.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Certaine.

-Alors je le lirai ce soir. D'ailleurs tu veux que je reste chez toi pour cette nuit ?

-Non, non c'est bon, ça ira.

-D'accord mais si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelle.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon, je vais te laisser alors, dit Damien, j'ai du travail qui m'attend… Et de la lecture…

-A demain, alors.

-A demain Sarah. »

Ils se firent la bise et chacun partit dans une direction opposée pour rentrer chez soi. Hermione resta encore quelques heures à flâner dans les rues de Paris qui se vidait petit à petit à mesure que les gens rentraient chez eux retrouver leur famille. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle mais elle s'y força vers 1 heure du matin. Elle s'allongea dans son lit mais mit du temps à s'endormir, ses vieux fantômes la gardant à nouveau éveillé comme il y a six ans.

Damien lui rentra directement chez lui. Il s'installa sur son lit, alluma la radio et prit le petit carnet que lui avait confier Hermione. Il le feuilleta d'abord rapidement faisant défiler des dizaines de pages noircies par l'écriture propre et régulière d'Hermione. Il commença ensuite à lire depuis le début, tout ce qu'elle écrivait était très beau, mais reflétait une souffrance et une tristesse indéfinissable. Un poème le frappa particulièrement…

_J'ai déjà trop fais semblant_

_J'ai tenté ma chance... aveuglement..._

_Et même si ça transperce mon âme_

_Et que mon coeur s'essoufle, pétale après pétale,_

_Je tombe encore de haut, mon vertige se mire en abyme_

_Je me brise sur ton nom, je m'agrippe mais je m'incline_

_Car je vibre pour nul autre que toi, et pourtant tu m'as envoyé au loin_

_Sans jamais te demander si tu avais les bonnes raisons_

_Tu garderas toujours pour moi ce regard dur, enfantin_.

Il le trouvait magnifique… Il passa la nuit à lire ce qu'avait écrit Hermione, maintenant il la comprenait encore mieux, il comprenait sa réaction lorsqu'il était revenu. Il avait ravivé des souvenirs qu'elle avait réussi à enfouir profondément dans son cœur. Maintenant il fallait qu'il l'aide à vivre avec et à se pardonner. Elle pensait qu'elle était coupable de la disparition d'Harry mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était le destin qui avait forcé Harry à se sacrifier pour elle et pour tous les autres sorciers. A trois heures du matin il referma le petit livre et se coucha.

Hermione grogna et arrêta la sonnerie stridente de son réveil. Elle n'avait dormit que deux petites heures, mais elle s'en contenta, si elle avait dormi plus longtemps elle se serait remise à faire des cauchemars, chose qu'elle voulait éviter. Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche avant de s'habiller et de sortir de chez elle. Pour une fois elle était à l'heure et même à l'avance, elle prit comme à son habitude le métro et se retrouva devant sa maison d'édition. Elle prit une grande inspiration et entra, tous ses collègues la regardèrent d'un regard étrange. « Ils doivent déjà être au courant de ma tentative de suicide, pensa tristement Hermione. ». Elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour y déposer ses affaires et remarqua que Damien n'était pas encore arriver. Elle alla dans la salle de réunion où elle fut accueillie par son chef.

« -Bonjour Sarah. Heureux de vous revoir ici et à l'heure en plus.

-Merci, moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être ici. »

Hermione s'installa à sa place habituelle et attendit l'arrivée de ses collègues. Quelques minutes plus tard, Damien Arriva et s'installa à côté d'elle.

« -Salut Sarah, comment tu vas ?

-Ca va Damien et toi ?

-Un peu fatigué, j'ai lut ce que tu as écrit c'est vraiment très beau.

-Vous écrivez Sarah, c'est nouveau ça, intervint leur patron.

-Heu non, en fait ça fait longtemps mais ça la première fois que quelqu'un me lis.

-Vous devriez publier.

-Non je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'écrit, c'est juste pour moi.

-Comme vous voudrez en tout cas vous pouvez toujours vous adresser à moi.

-Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Pendant leur petite discussion la salle s'était remplie et tout le monde regardait maintenant Hermione d'un air étrange. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré à Damien qui lui sourit pour lui donner courage puis se concentra sur ce que disait son patron.

« -Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là nous allons pouvoir commencer. D'abord je suis heureux de vous annoncer les retour de notre très chère collègue Sarah Conely qui, je l'espère restera longtemps parmi nous. Nous allons maintenant passer aux futures parutions… »

La réunion durant une heure puis tous retournèrent travailler. Hermione se sentait plutôt bien, travailler l'empêchait de trop penser, et puis c'était agréable de travailler avec son ami d'enfance, ils pouvaient ainsi déjeuner ensemble et se raconter leurs vies respectives même si pour Hermione il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Elle apprit que Damien avait une maîtrise de littérature et qu'il avait travaillé dans le sud de la France avant de venir ici.

La vie reprenait enfin son cours normal et Hermione en était heureuse même si maintenant Hermione repensait plus souvent à son passé…


	5. Retour aux Sources

Aller, parce que je vous aimes je vous poste un deuxième chapitre today ! Je vous remercie d'autant plus que grâce à vos review je me suis remise à ma nouvelle fic ! MERCI !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5 : Retour aux sources**_

Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre de son appartement et s'étira en regardant dehors. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle avait repris son travail et la vie reprenait doucement son cours, ses cauchemars s'espaçaient et elle retrouvait doucement un semblant de bonne humeur. Son travail l'occupait beaucoup et elle trouvait à peine le temps d'écrire elle-même. Un jour, alors qu'elle travaillait tranquillement avec Damien sur l'organisation de la sortie du nouveau livre d'un des auteurs principaux de la maison d'édition, leur chef les demanda. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien leur vouloir. Après qu'il se soit assis il prit la parole.

« -Bien, commença-t-il, si je vous ai fait venir c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à vous faire. J'ai besoin de deux personnes compétentes pour participer à un grand rassemblement d'éditeur pour le marché de la traduction de l'anglais vers le français et inversement à Londres. Votre mission sera de convaincre les maisons d'éditions anglaises de nous laisser les droits de leurs livres pour les versions françaises.

-Excusez moi, mais pourquoi nous, demanda Hermione.

-C'est très simple, vous êtes tous les deux d'origine anglaise et en plus vous êtes mes deux meilleures éléments. »

Le silence retomba Hermione et Damien réfléchissant chacun à la proposition. Après quelques minutes Hermione dit doucement :

« -Je suis désolée monsieur mais je vais devoir refuser votre proposition mais je suis très flattée que vous ayez pensé à moi. A présent, je vais retourner à mon travail. A tout à l'heure. »

Sur ce, elle sortit du bureau laissant son chef et son ami stupéfait.

« -Qu'est ce qui lui prends ? Je lui offre une promotion et elle refuse.

-Je crois savoir. Je vais la faire changer d'avis ne vous inquiétez pas. Quand se déroulera ce rassemblement ?

-Dans 3 semaines, votre hôtel est déjà réservé.

-D'accord, nous y serons, ne vous en faites pas. »

Damien sortit à son tour du bureau et retrouva Hermione dans le bureau qu'ils partageaient. Elle était assise à son bureau et travaillait comme si de rien était. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers elle.

« -Tu comptes m'expliquer ?

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer Damien, j'ai pris une décision il y a 6 ans et je compte bien m'y tenir.

-C'est idiot et tu le sais très bien ! C'est la chance de ta vie ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça pourrait t'apporter ?

-Qui te dit que ça m'intéresse, répliqua la jeune fille. Je m'en fous totalement d'avoir une promotion, tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir vivre tranquillement.

-Tu pourrais au moins le faire pour moi alors. J'ai besoin de cette promotion. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers son amie qui la regardait d'un air suppliant. Son esprit était troublée : devait-elle remettre en cause sa promesse ou s'y tenir quitte à paraître égoïste ? Elle soupira puis dit doucement :

« -Très bien… Très bien… J'y irai mais c'est juste pour toi et on ne reste pas un jour de plus que nécessaire, c'est clair ?

-Très clair, je t'adore, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, en attendant laisse moi travailler tu veux ?

-Bien sûr. »

Il s'assit à son bureau avec un petit sourire. Hermione elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepter, elle devait avoir un moment d'absence parce qu'elle avait le pressentiment que ce voyage changerait sa vie.

Une semaine plus tard lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle le soir, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle venait de sortir de la soirée de lancement d'un livre et était épuisée, elle n'avais qu'une envie : dormir mais son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Elle bougonna et décrocha.

« -Bonjour ma chérie, dit une voix enjouée.

-Bonjour maman, répondit Hermione en soupirant. Elle n'avait aucune envie de parler à sa mère maintenant.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais très bien mais qu'est-ce que tu veux maman ?

-Parler à ma fille, je n'ai pas le droit ?

-Mais si maman, c'est juste que je suis fatiguée.

-Tu travailles trop ma chérie, tu devrais prendre des vacances. Justement à ce propos ta cousine Elizabeth se marie dans deux semaines et elle aimerais que tu vienne à la cérémonie. Je lui ai dit que je te le dirai vu que personne n'a ton adresse.

-Non maman, je déteste les mariages et puis je ne pourrais pas me libérer.

-Pourtant je croyais que tu serais en Angleterre pour un rassemblement d'éditeurs, dit la mère d'Hermione.

-Quoi, s'exclama la jeune fille, mais comment est-tu au courant ? Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé.

-C'est… C''est la mère de Damien qui me l'as dit… J'espérais que tu passes me voir… Ca me ferait tellement plaisir… »

En entendant le ton suppliant de sa mère Hermione ne put qu'accepter d'aller la voir et donc au mariage de sa cousine. Sa mère en fut enchantée mais Hermione, elle, fut plus déprimée que d'habitude. Par réflexe elle se mit à jouer avec sa bague puis se coucha rapidement.

Deux semaines plus tard Damien et elle quittèrent Paris pour Londres. Ce jour là Hermione n'était pas de bonne humeur. Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi et n'avait aucune envie de retourner en Angleterre. Damien préféra donc la laisser tranquille ne voulant pas la déranger et s'attirer ses foudres. Il regrettait presque maintenant de l'avoir forcée à venir avec lui en la voyant regarder le paysage qui défilait d'un air si triste. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard à la gare de King's Cross Hermione s'arrêta devant la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10 et la fixa les larmes aux yeux. Elle se souvenait de toutes ses rentrées avec la famille Weasley et Harry où ils étaient toujours en retard mais aussi des fins d'années où elle serrait Harry contre son cœur. Damien la força à sortir de sa rêverie et l'entraîna vers la sortie pour trouver un taxi qui les emmènerait à leur hôtel qui se situait au centre de la ville. Une fois arriver là bas on leur donna la clef de leurs deux chambres et ils montèrent tous les deux s'installer. Hermione entra dans sa chambre posa sa valise et regarda autour d'elle. La chambre était petite mais confortable. Elle s'assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux laissa quelques larmes s'échapper. Ca lui faisait mal de revoir tout ces endroit où elle était venue si souvent avec ses parents et Harry lorsqu'elle était encore une sorcière heureuse. Elle décida de sortir prendre l'air et de se promener en ville. Elle sortit donc de sa chambre sans même avoir défait ses valises et sortit de l'hôtel en laissant sa clef à l'accueil. Elle se mit alors à marcher dans la grande ville animée sans prendre garde d'où elle allait. Parfois elle reconnaissait un endroit où elle avait l'habitude d'aller et laisser ses souvenirs afflués. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte le soir était arrivé et quand elle regarda l'heure elle vit que l'ouverture du rassemblement par un banquet était dans seulement une heure. Affolée de s'être ainsi laissée emporter elle héla un taxi et rentra dans son hôtel où Damien l'attendait dans le hall.

« -Te voilà enfin, s'exclama-t-il, où était-tu passée ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre sans compter qu'on va être en retard !

-Je suis désolée Damien, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux. Je… Je suis allée prendre l'air.

-C'est pas grave mais dépêche toi de te préparer au moins.

-J'y vais, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa chambre rapidement, 15 minutes et je suis prête. »

Comme promis Hermione descendit 15 minutes plus tard habillée d'une magnifique robe de soirée bleu clair et avait relevé ses cheveux avec une pince.

« -Tu vois quand tu veux, dit Damien en la voyant arriver. Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

-Merci beaucoup. On y va ?

-On y va. »

Hermione et Damien allèrent donc au Bal d'Ouverture du rassemblement des éditeurs.

Durant toute la semaine qui suivit ils travaillèrent sans arrêt et obtinrent de nombreux contrats de partenariat avec des auteurs et des maisons d'éditions de différents pays.

Le vendredi soir, Damien et Hermione préparèrent leurs valises pour se rendre chez la mère d'Hermione qui les attendait. Leur train partit à 18heures de Londres et ils arrivèrent 2 heures plus tard à la gare de dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Lorsque Hermione descendit du train elle fut accueillit par sa mère qui la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à la faire étouffer.

« -Ma chérie, je suis si heureuse de te revoir, ça fait tellement longtemps, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Moi aussi maman, je suis contente de te revoir. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, mais toi comment tu vas ? Tu es maigre, est-ce que tu manges assez ?

-Maman, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.

-Bon, et si on y allait, intervint Damien.

-Oui, bonne idée, je vous ai préparé un bon repas ! »

La mère d'Hermione se précipita gaiement guidant Damien et Hermione vers sa voiture.

« -Merci, dit Hermione à voix basse.

-De rien, mais peut-être que tu devrais parler de tout ça à ta mère, répondit Damien.

-Non, non surtout pas, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec mes problèmes, ce n'est qu'un week-end après tout.

-Oui.

-Bon, alors, vous traînez les enfants ! »

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la voiture. La mère d'Hermione discutant gaiement. Hermione elle n'avait pas trop la tête à parler. Elle regardais dehors d'un air absent. C'était étrange pour elle de revenir dans le village de son enfance, là où elle avait appris qu'elle était sorcière, là où elle avait connu Damien. Damien, voyant que son amie n'allait pas bien lui prit la main. La mère d'Hermione remarquant se geste sourit discrètement, heureuse que sa fille est tourner la page. Ils arrivèrent et Hermione sortit de la voiture.

« -Venez, entrez, dit la mère d'Hermione. Je t'ai préparé la chambre d'ami Damien, et toi Hermione je me suis dit que tu pourras dormir dans ta chambre mais comme c'est toi qui a la clef.

-Oh, je ne préfère pas, je vais dormir dans le salon maman.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Mais oui aller ne t'en fait pas.

-D'accord, bon, je vais préparer le repas, installez vous pendant ce temps. »

La mère d'Hermione laissa donc sa fille et Damien seul. Hermione accompagna Damien dans la chambre d'ami et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

« -Tu as fermé ta chambre à clef, demanda Damien.

-Hum oui, j'y ai mis toutes mes affaires.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serai temps d'y retourner et de faire une croix sur le passé ?

-Non, non, fit Hermione en frissonnant à l'idée de retrouver tout ce qu'elle avait laissé ici, sa baguette, ses photos, sa robe de mariée…

-Je crois que ta mère croit que nous sortons ensemble, dit Damien pour changer de sujet.

-Oh non, pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Elle a vu que je t'ai pris la main avant et ça la fait sourire.

-Oh non, maintenant elle va plus nous lâcher… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de venir ici ?

-Aller, ne lui en veut pas, c'est ta mère, elle veut juste ton bien.

-Oui je sais, mais elle ne peux rien faire pour moi, dit Hermione en se levant. Bon, je vais te laisser t'installer.

-D'accord. Si tu as besoin de moi tu sais où me trouver.

-Oui. »

Hermione sortit de la chambre d'amis et monta à l'étage. C'était étrange pour elle de revenir ici. Elle arriva devant sa chambre. Elle hésitait à entrer. Elle avait emmener la clef, juste au cas où. Mais elle savait qu'ouvrir cette porte raviverai chez elle des souvenirs douloureux. Elle se détourna et alla aider sa mère dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle la vit arriver sa mère lui dit d'un air confident :

« -Je suis heureuse que tu ai enfin trouver quelqu'un ma chérie.

-Maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Damien et moi nous sommes juste amis.

-Mais oui ma chérie, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que vous vous tenez la main.

-Oui… Oh et puis croit ce que tu veux je m'en moque. Je peux t'aider ?

-Oui, emmène ça à la salle à manger et va chercher ton ami.

-D'accord. »

Hermione emmena le plat puis monta chercher Damien. Le repas se passa bien puis ils allèrent tous se coucher, le lendemain matin était prévu la répétition du mariage et un repas avec la cousine d'Hermione. Hermione n'avais pas spécialement envie de voir sa famille mais maintenant qu'elle était là elle n'avait plus le choix.


	6. Mariage

Et voilà, un autre chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6 : Mariage**_

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla vers 8h le lendemain matin elle mit un certain temps à se rappeler où elle était. Elle se leva, pris une douche bien chaude puis alla se préparer, ils avaient rendez-vous à 10 heures 30 à l'église Saint Patrick pour revoir les dernier détails avec le prêtre pour le mariage de sa cousine et ensuite ils iraient déjeuner dans un grand restaurant près d'ici. Elle décida de mettre la robe qu'elle allait mettre le lendemain, elle était simple et blanche. A 10 heures sa mère les appela elle et Damien et ils allèrent à l'église. Arrivés là-bas Hermione préféra rester dans la voiture, elle ne se sentait pas bien. La dernière fois qu'elle était entrée dans cette église c'était pour l'enterrement de son père. Pour elle, c'était comme si c'était hier. Il lui manquait terriblement, même si il n'avait toujours pas été d'accord sur les choix d'Hermione, il l'avait toujours soutenu. Elle resta donc dehors avec Damien attendant le retour de sa mère et des futurs mariés. Sa cousine avait été très heureuse de la voir et même Hermione devait avouer qu'elle aussi avait été contente de la revoir. Elle et sa cousine n'avait jamais été très proches, sa cousine ignorant tout de son ancienne condition de sorcière et Hermione le regrettait maintenant. Vers 11 heures 30, les futurs mariés et la mère d'Hermione sortirent de l'église. Les deux jeunes gens avaient l'air très heureux, ils ne cessaient de se lancer des petits coups d'œil et de sourire. Pendant une seconde Hermione crut se revoir elle et Harry pendant les préparatifs de leurs mariages. Son regard s'embua à cette pensé et elle sentit Damien lui presser le bras en signe de soutien. Elle lui fit un petit sourire puis se réinstalla dans la voiture pour aller au restaurant. Arrivés, là bas ils s'installèrent à la table qui leur étés réservés et se mirent à discuter gaiement. Hermione ne parlait pas beaucoup, les souvenirs de son ancienne vie trop présents dans sa tête.

« -Alors Hermione, j'ai appris que tu habitais Paris, dit soudain Elizabeth. J'aimerai beaucoup aller là-bas, c'est une ville magique !

-Oh… Heu… Oui… Oui, c'est très très beau, répondit Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit au courant de sa nouvelle adresse.

-Et que fais-tu là-bas ?

-Je travaille pour une maison d'édition, avec Damien d'ailleurs.

-Ah c'est très intéressant ! »

Elles furent interrompues dans leur discussion par le serveur qui leur apportait leurs plats. Cependant au moment où celui-ci allait servir Hermione il trébucha et renversa sur Hermione le plat qu'elle avait commandé. Elle se leva d'un bon, pestant contre la maladresse du jeune serveur puis se dirigea vers les toilettes pour essayer d'atténuer les taches qui étaient apparus sur sa robe. Elle s'acharna dessus pendant 10 minutes mais se rendit compte que ça ne servait à rien. Elle retourna donc à la table et annonça qu'elle allait rentrer pour nettoyer sa tenue. Damien et sa mère se levèrent et s'excusèrent également puis tous les trois rentrèrent. A peine arrivée, Hermione monta se changer puis donna la robe à sa mère pour la laver.

« -Je ne pense pas que ta robe soit prête pour demain ma chérie, lui dit sa mère en mettant en marche la machine à laver. Tu devrai peut-être trouver une autre tenue.

-Je n'en ai pas d'autre, se lamenta Hermione. Je n'ai emmené que des vêtements pour le travail et il est trop tard pour en acheter une nouvelle.

-Mince. Tu pourrais peut-être aller regarder dans les affaires qui sont restées ici, je suis sûre que tu trouverais quelque chose qui te conviendrai.

-Non ! C'est hors de question !

-Mais pourquoi ma chérie ?

-Parce que, parce que je n'ai pas emmener la clef, mentit Hermione en se levant pour aller dans sa chambre. »

Hermione monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait été idiote de ne pas emmener de robe de rechange au cas où. Maintenant elle devait trouver une solution et elle devait admettre que sa mère avait raison. Pourtant la perspective d'avoir à retourner dans sa chambre ne l'enchantait guère. Elle avait mentit à sa mère, la clef, elle l'avait emmener, elle se leva et ouvrit sa valise, trouvant la clef dans une petite boite au fond de sa valise. Elle la prit et la regarda. Elle entendit sa mère monter se coucher et décida de se lever. Elle parcourut le couloir menant à sa chambre et arriva devant la porte. Elle prit une grande inspiration et enfonça la clef dans la serrure. Elle tourna lentement la clef puis ouvrit doucement la porte qui grinça légèrement. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. La lumière du réverbère éclairait faiblement la pièce mais Hermione pouvait percevoir les contours de ces meubles. Elle resta un petit moment dans la pénombre puis alluma la lumière. La lumière crue de la lampe l'éblouit un instant puis elle laissa son regard glisser sur ces affaires qui avaient étés les siennes. La pièce n'avait pas bouger depuis son départ, sauf peut-être la poussière qui s'était déposer sur les meubles et les cadres. Elle s'approcha de son ancien bureau où étaient soigneusement rangés ses livres de sorcier et ces anciens cours. Au centre du bureau trônait une photo. Hermione l'a pris en main et souffla la poussière. Elle vit alors son propre reflet lui sourire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de quand cette photo avait été prise. C'était pendant le premier week end de beau temps et Ron, Harry et elle avaient décidés d'aller réviser leurs ASPICS sous le vieux chêne. Mais finalement cette après midi avait finit par devenir une après midi de détente où Harry et elle avaient passer l'après midi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était à ce moment là que Ron avait pris cette photo. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ces joues. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait presque oublié le sourire d'Harry. Le revoir sur cette photo avec cet air heureux qu'il avait presque perdu avant son départ faisait remonter en elle un tas de souvenirs et tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait qu'elle avait mis 6 ans à enfouir dans sa mémoire et son cœur. Elle reposa délicatement le cadre et se retourna, elle n'était pas ici pour remuer des souvenirs difficiles mais pour se trouver une robe pour le mariage de demain. Elle se dirigea donc vers son armoire en évitant soigneusement de regarder vers les autres photos éparpillées dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit ces robes de sorcière à côté des vêtements moldus. Elle les effleura de la main, se rappelant l'empressement qui la saisissait toujours à l'approche de Poudlard. Elle soupira puis se détourna difficilement partant à la recherche de la robe qu'elle cherchait. Elle la trouva enfin, une robe blanche toute simple mais qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle se souvint parfaitement qu'elle l'avait acheté pour faire plaisir à Harry, il lui disait toujours qu'elle devait s'habiller de manière plus féminine même si elle lui plaisait comme elle était. Elle l'avait donc achetée et l'avait porté pour la Saint Valentin. Elle la prit en main et respira son parfum, elle avait presque l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir l'odeur de Harry avec qui elle avait danser toute la soirée. Elle se laissa emporter par ses souvenirs, s'allongeant sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes couler, il lui manquait tellement, son sourire, ses yeux verts, ses bras musclés lui manquaient. Elle pensait avoir réussi à faire disparaître ce sentiment de vide après ces 6 années mais rien n'y faisait. La vie sans Harry n'avait plus beaucoup d'intérêt. Sans s'en rendre compte elle s'endormit, épuisée par tous les souvenirs qui régnaient dans cette pièce.

Le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla tôt, elle mit un certain temps à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda l'heure et décida de commencer à se préparer dès maintenant, profitant ainsi du calme régnant dans la maison. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, pris une douche, s'habilla, se coiffa d'une simple queue de cheval, et se maquilla légèrement. Elle enfila la robe qu'elle avait prise avec elle et s'observa dans le miroir. La robe était devenue légèrement trop large. Hermione avait maigrit ces temps-ci. Elle avait les traits fatigués et malgré son maquillage, on pouvait voir de discrètes cernes sous ses yeux, preuves des nuits sans sommeil qu'elle accumulait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Une fois prête, elle décida d'aller préparer le petit déjeuné pour Damien et pour sa mère. Elle ne mangerait rien, elle avait l'estomac noué par une boule d'angoisse. Elle aimerait vraiment pouvoir s'enfuir, là, maintenant, tout de suite, mais elle avait fait une promesse et elle la respecterait. Sa mère et Damien vinrent la rejoindre pile quand le café eu finit de chauffer.

« - Bonjour Hermione, c'est gentil de préparer le petit déjeuné, dit gaiement Damien en entrant dans la pièce. Bien dormi ?

Pas mal, mentit Hermione.

Bonjour ma chérie, dit la mère d'Hermione en embrassant sa fille. Tu es magnifique dis donc, cette robe est parfaite pour le mariage, où l'as-tu trouvée ?

Heu, merci, je… Je l'ai trouvée au fond de ma valise, j'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais emporté.

Et bien heureusement que tu l'as retrouvée alors.

Oui, tout à fait ! »

Damien et la mère d'Hermione finirent leur petit déjeuné puis allèrent à leur tour se préparer. Pendant ce temps Hermione alla s'installer sur la terrasse.

Deux heures plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la voiture de la mère d'Hermione se dirigeant vers l'église. Hermione restait silencieuse, se raccrochant à la main de Damien, comme une naufragée à une bouée de secours. Celui-ci respectait son silence mais s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son amie, il la trouvait pâle, plus qu'à l'ordinaire en tout cas. Il savait bien que pour elle tout ça était dur, trop peut-être. Il s'attendait à tout moment à la voir craquer, et il redoutait ce moment. Elle avait déjà fait une tentative de suicide. Que se passerait-il ici ? Ils arrivèrent devant l'église et la mère d'Hermione se précipita vers la mère de la mariée pour discuter laissant Hermione et Damien seuls derrière elle. Hermione sortit doucement de la voiture, s'adossa contre celle-ci et pris une grande respiration.

« - Ca va aller, lui demanda Damien.

Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Mais on va faire avec non ?

Oui, on va faire avec. »

Lorsqu'ils virent tout le monde rentrer dans l'église ils décidèrent de rentrer eux aussi. Ils s'assirent vers le milieu au bout d'une travée. Hermione avait un peu de mal à respirer, elle était assaillie par un mélange de souvenirs de l'enterrement de son père et de ses différentes visions. La sensation qu'elle éprouvait lui rappelait un peu celle qu'elle avait eue quand elle apprenait encore à maitriser son pouvoir. Elle était alors constamment assaillie par des visions, des pensées, des rêves. Les premières notes de la marche nuptiale résonnèrent et la mariée fit son entrée. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe blanche simple et pourtant sophistiquée, parsemée de petites roses rouges ça et là. A ce moment là, Hermione eu l'impression de se revoir elle, durant les essayages de sa propre robe de mariée. Et durant un instant, un magnifique instant, ce fut comme si c'était son mariage, comme si c'était elle qui s'avançait vers son fiancé, vers Harry qui la regardait souriant timidement, se demandant toujours et encore par quel miracle une si belle fille pouvait devenir sa femme à lui. Puis cette instant s'arrêta et Hermione revint à la cruelle réalité, ce n'était pas elle la mariée, ce ne serait plus jamais elle à présent, jamais. Hermione avait la tête qui tournait, elle étouffait presque. Les regards des personnes autours d'elle commencèrent à converger sur elle. Damien la fit s'asseoir.

« - Hermione, Hermione, ça va ?

Je… Heu… Je, oui, ne… Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord, bredouilla Hermione s'entendant quelques larmes s'écouler de ses yeux, je… Je vais juste aller prendre l'air d'accord, restes là toi et excuse moi auprès de ma mère et de la famille d'accord ?

Je préfèrerais t'accompagner plutôt.

Pas la peine, j't'assure, dit Hermione en se levant et en quittant précipitamment l'église tentant de se faire la plus discrète possible. »

Hermione sortie de l'église et s'adossa à un mur, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle sans vraiment y parvenir. Elle devait s'éloigner d'ici et faire le point. Elle vit un taxi s'avancer dans la rue et courut pour l'arrêter.

« - Clovercliff, vite, dit elle au chauffeur. »


	7. Clovercliff

Bonjour mes lecteurs adorés ! Voici le chapitre 7, "tournant" de l'histoire et début de la fin ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me laisserez pleins de reviews ! Bonne lecture !

Ah et pour l'info Emma est un personnage fictif qui apparait dans ma première fic qui n'est pas finit (et qui risque pas de l'être, elle mériterait un repensage total...). Si vous avez des questions à son sujet, une review et j'explique ;)

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 7 : Clovercliff**_

Le taxi déposa Hermione au début d'un chemin pédestre quasi-abandonné menant à Clovercliff. Elle paya le chauffeur qui lui demanda si elle était bien sûr qu'elle voulait qu'il la laisse dans cet endroit assez effrayant toute seule. Elle le rassura rapidement et il repartit non sans s'interroger sur cette étrange jeune fille qui avait l'air perdue. Hermione se retourna et suivit des yeux le chemin, elle sentait des frissons parcourir tout son corps. Elle avait toujours refusé de venir ici. Elle pouvait presque encore sentir la magie présente ici. Elle résonnait en elle malgré la Potion. Elle s'avança précautionneusement sur le chemin qui montait en pente douce vers la mer.

Arrivée à une centaine de mettre du bord de la falaise elle se figea. Un peu plus loin, elle voyait une pierre blanche scintiller dans la lumière de la fin de matinée. Pourtant, elle n'aurait plus dut la voir… A croire que la Potion annihilait les pouvoirs mais pas la nature de Sorcier… A quoi s'attendait-elle après tout ? Elle s'approcha doucement et lut l'écriture dorée :

_Ici à eu lieu le plus grand combat de notre Histoire,_

_Ici la Lumière a triomphé des Ténèbres, _

_En souvenir de l'Elu, notre Sauveur,_

_Harry Potter, disparu en 1999._

Hermione sourit ironiquement. Voilà donc tout ce qu'il restait de lui, tout ce que la Communauté Sorcière avait trouvé à dire pour remercier le Sacrifice d'Harry. Une stèle de marbre contre une vie ! C'était… Ridicule ! Elle ferma les yeux se laissant envahir par ses visions, c'est comme si, une fois de plus elle revivait la mort d'Harry, sauf que cette fois elle était à l'endroit où il avait tuer le mage noir, elle pouvait sentir le vent que lui avait sentit sur son visage, pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues loin au dessous d'elle…

« - Je savais bien qu'un jour tu finirais par venir ici, fit une voix derrière elle. »

Hermione se retourna brusquement manquant de tomber. Son sœur manqua quelques battements, en face d'elle se tenait Ronald Weasley, son meilleur ami. Il l'observait avec des yeux indescriptibles, mélange de joie de l'avoir retrouvé et de ressentiment pour les avoir abandonnés il y a 6 ans. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Un temps infini s'écoula durant lequel aucun des deux ne parla. Ron n'avait presque pas changé, des cheveux un peu plus longs peut-être nota Hermione. Le revoir, là, en face d'elle la projeta une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs, elle se revoyait en sa compagnie pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers quand ils s'inquiétaient pour Harry, ou avant les A.S.P.I.C.s quand elle essayait de le faire réviser alors que lui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser ou au Quidditch. Ron finit par se décider à parler.

« - Hermione, pourquoi es-tu partie ? »

« - Eh bien, il n'y va pas par quatre chemins au moins, pensa Hermione. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, que pouvait-elle dire à son meilleur ami ? Qu'elle avait été lâche ? Tellement lâche qu'elle avait préféré tout abandonner derrière elle sans se retourner plutôt que d'affronter la douleur de la mort de son fiancé et les regards condescendants de toute la Communauté Sorcière ? Qu'elle avait voulut fuir son statut de « Veuve de l'Elu » ? Que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait ? Ce vide qui s'était durablement installé dans son cœur, ce vide que rien ni personne à part Harry ne pourrait combler à nouveau. Elle baissa la tête fuyant le regard accusateur de son meilleur ami. Bien sûr il était fâché. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle voulait disparaitre à jamais. Pour ne jamais avoir à l'affronter lui.

« - Regarde moi, réponds moi Hermione, cria Ron, laissant éclater sa colère envers son amie. Je croyais qu'on était amis ! Toi, Emma, Harry et moi ! Je croyais qu'on pourrait toujours compter les uns sur les autres, quoi qu'il arrive ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Hein, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'en vas, sans laisser aucune trace ! Sans même prendre la peine de nous prévenir !

- Je suis désolée Ron, tenta faiblement Hermione des lames coulant le long de ses joues finissant de ruiner son maquillage.

- Non Hermione ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je m'en fous de tes excuses ! As-tu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois penser à Emma ou à moi avant de disparaitre ? Dis moi, hein ? Te rends-tu compte que tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir perdu un ami ?

- C'était plus que mon ami, Ron ! Je l'aimais, cria Hermione, s'énervant à son tour.

- Je le sais ça, Hermione ! Mais penses à nous, on n'a pas perdu qu'un ami, on en a perdu deux ! Tu t'en rends compte dis moi ? Du jour au lendemain, on s'est retrouvés tous les deux seuls ! Elle a perdu son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie quasi simultanément ! »

Hermione se sentit coupable. Elle y avait pensé, bien sûr que oui ! Mais qu'aurait-elle put dire à son amie ? « Désolée mais il faut que je m'en aille, que j'oublie tout, sinon je vais en mourir » ? Elle avait pensé que ce serait plus simple de juste… Disparaitre… Plus simple pour elle en tout cas… Une chose est sûre, il était maintenant trop tard pour changer d'avis maintenant, après 6 ans, il était trop tard pour essayer de se faire pardonner.

« - Je suis désolée Ron, vraiment. Mais il est trop tard maintenant pour y changer quoi que ce soit, non ?

- Bien sûr que non, Hermione, sinon je ne serais certainement pas là ! J'avais installé une alarme de présence ici parce que je savais que tôt ou tard tu finirais par revenir ici. Je voulais pouvoir te retrouver, te convaincre de revenir parmi nous.

- Eh bien tu as eu tord Ronald, tu m'entends tu as tord ! Je ne reviendrais certainement pas chez les Sorciers, s'énerva Hermione sentant tout son corps se tendre.

- Mais enfin Hermione, tu ne peux pas renier indéfiniment ce que tu es, c'est ancré au fond de toi.

- Si je le peux Ron, je le fait même à merveille depuis 6 ans ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec le monde de la Magie ! Tu m'as dit que je suis lâche et vous donc ? Tu as vu ce qu'ils s'est passé pour Harry ? Il a donné sa vie Ron, sa vie ! Et pourquoi ? Pour qu'on arrête les recherches de son corps au bout de quelque mois, érigeant une stèle « en son honneur » ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ? Et s'il était encore en vie, vous y avez pensé ? Non ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ça ! C'est la Magie qui a tué Harry ! Toute cette histoire d'Elu ce n'était que de la foutaise ! Ca ne rimait à rien ! Ca n'a ramené que la mort autour de lui !

- Hermione, calme toi, je t'en prie, dit Ron en observant le ciel qui commençait à se couvrir de nuages menaçants alors qu'une seconde plus tôt le soleil brillait.

- Non, Ron, je ne me calmerais pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée de comment ça a été dur pour moi ! Tu crois que ça été facile pour moi de vous laisser tomber ? Ca ne l'a pas été, continua Hermione alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber et le vent à souffler de plus en plus fortement. C'était la seule solution que j'avais Ron, parce que quand je vous voyais Emma et toi, tout ce que je voyais c'est… C'est tout ce que moi je n'aurais plus jamais ! Tu comprends Ron ? Tu comprends ? Vous vous étiez encore ensemble, heureux et moi ! Moi, je suis seule, cria Hermione en tombant à genoux. »

Ron resta un instant immobile, il n'avait pas imaginé ça. Son amie était brisée et 6 années n'avaient pas réussi à la réparer, tout au plus ces années avaient réussies à masquer la douleur. Il avait été cruel avec elle, l'accusant de les avoir laissés tomber alors que lui aussi l'avait laissé tomber en arrêtant aussi les recherches. Il a, lui aussi crut qu'Harry était mort, alors qu'Hermione elle soutenait le contraire. Mais lui avait voulut au plus tôt essayer de faire son deuil. Il n'avait pas compris le besoin d'Hermione d'avoir la certitude qu'Harry était mort. Il n'avait pas compris que, pour elle, tant qu'elle ne verrait pas son corps elle ne croirait pas à sa mort. Il s'en voulait à présent qu'il la voyait recroquevillée sur elle-même à pleurer. Elle souffrait tellement ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu avant ? Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se releva d'un bon, l'éloignant d'un simple mouvement de bras. Il atterrit lourdement sur son postérieur.

« - Hermione, tenta-t-il.

- Non ! Ne me touches pas, ne m'approches même pas, cria Hermione.

- Hermione, ce sont tes pouvoirs, tu ne les contrôle plus ! Calme toi, je t'en prie !

- C'est de ta faute Ron, continua Hermione à bout de force, le corps tremblant, l'esprit embué, les yeux brillants d'une lueur dorée hypnotique. Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que tu réveilles tout ça ? Pourquoi ? »

Les éléments se déchainèrent une nouvelle fois autour d'elle, forçant Ron à plisser les yeux pour se protéger puis Hermione tomba à terre inanimée. Le vent s'arrêta d'un coup, les nuages se dissipèrent et Ron se précipita vers son amie. Il craignait le pire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu perdre à ce point le contrôle d'elle-même elle avait finit à l'Infirmerie de Poudlard pendant un bon bout de temps. Il arriva enfin près de son amie, celle-ci était brulante de fièvre et tremblait de tout son corps, elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer également.

« - Hermione ! Hermione, tu m'entends ? Aller, réponds-moi, je t'en prie ! Ouvres les yeux ! Aller, tenta Ron en la secoua. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'amener chez quelqu'un qui saura te soigner. »

Ron souleva facilement Hermione et transplana chez lui. Il envoya ensuite d'urgences un message au professeur Fortula, lui expliquant qu'il avait retrouvé Hermione, qu'elle allait mal et qu'il devait venir au plus vite. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour le voir arrivé suivit d'Emma.

« Ron, qu'est-ce… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en voyant l'état de son amie. Mon dieu ! Hermione ? »

Emma était dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Ron se chargea donc de lui expliquer la situation pendant que le professeur Fortula examinait son ancienne élève. Elle avait une fièvre très élevé… D'après lui, cela ressemblait à une forme de rejet…

« - Ron, demanda-t-il se tournant vers le rouquin, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr professeur… Nous étions en train de… de nous disputer et d'un coup il y a eu une tempête. Ces yeux brillaient… Vous savez, comme avant… Comme quand elle avait encore ces pouvoirs… Et puis elle s'est évanouit…

- Hum… Je vois… Je pense que ses pouvoirs ont essayés de passer outre la barrière de la Potion en quelque sorte. C'est dur à expliquer… Mais… La Potion que je lui ai donnée ne supprime pas les pouvoir, elle ne fait que les contenir en quelque sorte, les empêcher de se manifester… Je suppose que le fait de se retrouver sur un lieu empreint de magie et de se disputer avec toi à été trop pour elle et que l'effet de la Potion n'as plus été suffisant pour contenir ses pouvoirs. Après cela, je pense que son corps n'est plus habitué à la magie, tout ça à dut être trop pour lui… C'est comme une sorte… de réaction allergique si tu veux…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour la soigner, demanda Emma inquiète.

- L'éloigner au maximum du monde magique serait un début, ensuite, si besoin est, lui redonner de la Potion.

- D'accord… On va la ramener chez sa mère, je pense qu'elle doit venir de là-bas, dit Ron.

- Je vais t'accompagner, annonça le Professeur Fortula. »

Tous les deux se levèrent donc, prirent Hermione et l'emmenèrent en transplanant dans la maison de sa mère, laissant Emma les bras ballant dans le salon de sa maison.

En entendant le léger « pop » provenant du salon Damien et la mère d'Hermione sursautèrent de concert, ils étaient en train d'appeler tous les hôpitaux de la région à la recherche d'Hermione qui avait disparue. Ils se précipitèrent et découvrirent deux sorciers tenant une Hermione inconsciente dans leur bras. La mère poussa un petit cri puis se jeta sur sa fille.

« - Hermione, ma chérie, dit-elle en commençant à sangloter.

- Que lui avez-vous fait, demanda froidement Damien.

- Rien du tout, répondit le professeur Fortula.

- Je répète, que lui avez-vous fait, dit Damien en se rapprochant dangereusement de Ron.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, bredouilla celui-ci. On… On s'est juste un peu… un peu disputés.

- Un peu disputés ? Un peu disputés ? Et elle finit inconsciente ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

- Ecoutez, calmez vous, intervint le professeur Fortula. Dites-moi où je peux installer Hermione pour qu'elle se repose puis je vous expliquerais, d'accord ?

- Oh oui, oui bien sûr ! Venez, venez, dit la mère d'Hermione en entrainant le professeur vers la chambre d'amis. »

Damien et Ron restèrent dans le salon à se fixer méchamment. Le professeur Fotula revint quelques secondes plus tard en compagnie de la mère d'Hermione qui s'éclipsa une seconde pour aller faire du thé. Façon très anglaise de soigner les angoisses.

« - Pour commencer, je me présente, je suis le professeur Fortula et voici Ron, annonça le professeur une fois la mère d'Hermione revenue.

- Elle m'a parlé de vous, intervint Damien. C'est vous qui l'avez aidée à quitter le monde la Magie, non ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi effectivement.

- Que lui arrive-t-il professeur, demanda la mère d'Hermione.

- Pour faire simple, votre fille fait une sorte d'allergie… D'allergie à la magie. Je ne pense pas que cela soit trop grave mais il lui faut du repos et j'aviserais ensuite.

- Dans combien de temps pensez vous qu'elle se réveillera, demanda Damien.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est assez dur à dire. Pas avant demain je pense. En attendant je vous laisse ceci, répondit le professeur en tendant à Damien une sorte de petit briquet. Pressez le bouton quand elle se réveillera et je viendrai l'examiner d'accord ?

- Compris.

- Quand à nous, Ron, nous nous en allons.

- Non, dit Ron.

- Ron, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien le moment.

- Professeur, c'est mon amie, je m'inquiète pour elle.

- Si j'ai bien compris c'est quand même un peu de ta faute si on en est là, non, demanda Damien.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Ron en baissant la tête. J'aimerai pouvoir m'excuser auprès d'elle.

- La connaissant, c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Ron, vient, il vaut mieux qu'on s'en aille, je te préviendrais quand elle ira mieux, d'accord, intervint à nouveau le Professeur pour éviter d'avoir à assisté à une bataille.

- D'accord, concéda Ron.

- Très bien. A bientôt, madame Granger, monsieur ?

- Damien.

- Damien, donc. Je compte sur toi.

- Pas de problème. Ca ne sera pas la première fois que je veillerais sur elle, répondit Damien. »

Sur ce, les deux Sorciers transplanèrent laissant les deux moldus seuls. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la chambre d'amis pour veiller sur Hermione.


	8. Il a besoin de Toi

Bonsoir, bonsoir très chers lecteurs ou lectrices ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a des problèmes d'organisation du texte dans les premiers chapitres. Je m'en excuse, c'est de la faute de FF. Ce serait trop compliquer de changer maintenant (ou je devrait tout reposter et ça c'est assez... fastidieux) donc je vais corriger dans les prochains chapitres. Voilà voiloute. Plus que deux chapitres après celui ci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 8 : Il a besoin de toi**_

Le lendemain, vers 6 heures, Hermione commença doucement à remuer légèrement réveillant immédiatement Damien qui était en train de somnoler sur une chaise installée à côté du lit. Il se leva immédiatement et se pencha sur son amie. Il vérifia sa température, elle était toujours brulante mais déjà un peu moins que hier.

« - Hermione, l'appela-t-il doucement, Hermione, tu m'entends ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione grogna vaguement.

« -Aller Hermione ouvres les yeux s'il-te-plait. »

A contre cœur, Hermione obéit à son ami, ouvrant doucement les yeux mais les refermant immédiatement à cause de la lumière de l'aube qui agressait ses yeux. Un mal de tête tourmentait son cerveau et elle ne se sentait que moyennement bien. Damien soupira de soulagement et prévint le professeur Fortula.

« - Que… Que s'est-il passé, demanda faiblement Hermione.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Apparemment tu as fait une espèce d'allergie mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Je viens d'appeler le professeur Fortula il saura mieux t'expliquer que moi.

- Quoi, s'exclama Hermione, se relevant d'un coup non sans voir des petites étoiles danser devant ses yeux.

- Eh, eh, eh ! On se calme, rallonge toi, c'est lui qui t'as ramené ici.

- Oh non ! Je crois que je me souviens… Ron… Je… Je me suis disputée avec lui… J'ai vraiment été méchante tu sais… Il ne méritait pas ça… »

Un « pop » l'interrompit dans ses explications et elle vit apparaître devant elle son ancien professeur qui lui sourit. Elle baissa les yeux, se sentant coupable de lui causer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà.

« - Vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de vous déplacer, je vais beaucoup mieux, rien qu'un petit mal de tête, rien de bien important.

- Hermione, de ce que j'ai vu hier c'est bien plus que rien de bien important. Je crois que l'effet de la Potion s'atténue.

- Mais, vous m'aviez dit que ce n'était pas possible, que l'effet était définitif !

- Oui, c'est le cas, en général, mais il semblerait que j'ai oublié un petit détail… Tes pouvoirs sont bien loin d'être ordinaire, ils sont bien plus puissants et ancrés en toi que chez un sorcier normal.

- Oh, arrêtez de dire des bêtises ! Avant de venir ici, je n'ai eu aucun problème, et tout rentrera pour le mieux quand je serais rentrée chez moi, loin d'ici, chose que je m'apprêtais à faire. Damien, tu veux bien aller nous trouver des billets de train s'il-te plait. »

Damien hésita une minute avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce pour essayer de trouver un train pour rentrer à Paris. Pendant ce temps Hermione commença à se lever mais fut arrêter par son professeur.

« - Hermione, écoutes, tu ne devrais pas partir comme ça, pas sans reparler à Ron. Il s'en veut tu sais.

- Oui, je sais professeur, je sais. Mais vous avez bien vu ce que ça a donné. Je ne tiens pas à réitérer l'expérience merci. Vous savez, j'ai refait ma vie. J'ai un nouveau travail, j'ai retrouvé Damien.

- Alors, pourquoi être revenue là bas ? »

Hermione, baissa les yeux. Le professeur la connaissait trop bien.

« - Professeur, j'ai fait mon choix il y a 6 ans maintenant, je ne reviendrait plus dessus.

- Très bien, si c'est ton choix, je ne peux bien sûr pas te forcer à rester ici. Mais en tout cas promet moi de faire bien attention à toi.

- Vous me connaissez professeur, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Oui je te connais et je reconnais aussi surtout les cicatrices sur tes poignets, dit le professeur en les désignant du menton.

- Ce n'est rien ça, assura Hermione en s'empressant de cacher ses mains.

- Décidément, c'est la phrase du jour. Bref, je te laisse ce flacon de potion. Si tes symptômes persistent et si tu es absolument sûre à ce moment là que jamais plus tu ne voudras rien à faire avec la Magie, prends là. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de bien y réfléchir, d'accord ?

- D'accord professeur.

- Bon, je crois que je vais donc y aller. J'espère que je te reverrais un jour, dit le professeur en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Professeur, l'appela Hermione. Merci… Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- De rien, Hermione.

- Oh, et… Dites à Ron… Dites-lui… Que je suis désolée, dites la à Emma aussi.

- Je le ferai, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci. »

Le professeur quitta la pièce en soupirant. Hermione pouvait parfois être tellement bornée. Il salua Damien et la mère de son ancienne élève puis transplana vers la maison de Ron et d'Emma.

Une fois le professeur partit, Hermione se leva et, ignorant son mal de tête et sa nausée, alla vers sa chambre faire sa valise. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, sur le champ. Sa mère vint la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard et tenta de la faire rester auprès d'elle mais Hermione l'ignora et lui expliqua rapidement que le seul moyen pour elle de guérir était de s'en aller. Sa mère n'argumenta pas plus et laissa sa fille. Damien revint en annonçant qu'il avait des billets pour un train qui partait dans une heure trente. Il alla donc faire lui aussi ses bagages et un quart d'heure plus tard tous les trois se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la voiture de la mère d'Hermione qui les ramenait à la gare de King's Cross. Avant de monter dans le train, la mère d'Hermione l'embrassa longuement.

« - Sois prudente ma chérie d'accord. Et soignes toi bien.

- Mais oui maman, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Et toi, surveilles la bien surtout, continua la mère d'Hermione en se tournant vers Damien.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Damien et Hermione, s'installèrent à leur place et attendirent le départ. Hermione se sentait encore faible et fiévreuse mais elle espérait que cette désagréable sensation cesserait une fois qu'ils se seraient éloignés de Londres et de l'Angleterre. Elle s'appuya contre Damien qui la serra contre elle. Il ne dit rien, sentant bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour lui demander des explications et encore moins pour essayer de la raisonner.

Cinq mois plus tard, Hermione rentrait tranquillement chez elle quand elle vit quelqu'un qui l'attendait devant sa porte. En reconnaissant les cheveux roux de cette personne elle faillit faire demi-tour mais celui-ci l'avait entendue et se tournait à présent vers elle.

« - Bonjour, commença-t-il dans un français hasardeux, je cherche la jeune fille qui habite dans cet appartement.

- Oh, elle est partie en vacances pour un mois, mais je ne sais pas vraiment où, je suis sa voisine du dessus et je viens parfois arroser les plantes, répondit Hermione dans un français parfaitement dénué d'accent anglais.

- Mince. Pourriez-vous lui remettre ceci quand elle reviendra, demanda-t-il en lui donnant une enveloppe. C'est urgent.

- Oui, oui bien sûr. De la part de qui est-ce ?

- Elle saura. Merci, au revoir.

- Au revoir monsieur. »

Ron redescendit les escaliers avec une étrange impression. La voisine d'Hermione avait quelque chose de très ressemblant avec son amie. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle, Hermione était brune aux yeux bruns alors que la jeune fille à qui elle venait de parler avait des cheveux noirs coupés cours et les yeux verts. Le contraire d'Hermione… Et pourtant…

Hermione s'assura que Ron était bien partis avant d'insérer la clé dans la serrure et de rentrer chez elle. Heureusement que Ron n'avait jamais été très observateur et qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de changer de coupe de cheveux et de porter des lentilles pour le cas où quelqu'un la retrouverai. Elle posa ses clés sur le comptoir puis alla s'installer dans son canapé. Ses mains tremblaient pour une raison inconnue. Elle décacheta doucement l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de surprise.

« -Mon Dieu, s'exclama-t-elle avant de se lever précipitamment et de sortir de chez elle pour aller voir Damien. »

Hermione tambourina à la porte de son ami qui vint rapidement lui ouvrir.

« -Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il remarquant enfin son air bouleversé.

- Lis-ça, répondit-elle simplement en lui fourrant la lettre de Ron dans les mains. »

Damien alla s'asseoir et commença sa lecture.

_Hermione, _

_Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour la communication, tu le sais bien, c'est pour ça que je t'écris cette lettre. _

_Après nos retrouvailles et notre dispute j'ai réfléchis. Tu avais raison, j'ai bien trop vite abandonné les recherches d'Harry. J'ai donc décidé de les reprendre. _

_Je l'ai retrouvé Hermione, Il est à Sainte Mangouste. Il a besoin de toi, ne me demande pas comment je le sais, je le sais, voilà tout. Tu dois revenir. Je te laisse un pass pour sa chambre. Je t'en prie, reviens._

_Amitiés, _

_Ron._

Il resta un moment bouche bée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hermione était là à le regarder d'un air anxieux alors qu'elle devrait déjà être dans un train en direction de Londres.

« - Hermione, mais… Mais c'est génial, s'exclama Damien »

Hermione parut sceptique. C'était tellement… Inespéré ! Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas Damien… Je crois que j'ai peur…

- Mais, c'est ce que tu attends depuis 6 ans pourtant !

- Je sais… Mais… Tellement de choses ont changées depuis, j'ai changé ! Je ne suis même plus une sorcière ! Et si depuis tout ce temps il m'avait oublié ? Et si lui aussi avait changé ?

- Tu ne le sauras pas avant d'y être allé."

Hermione regarda son ami. Il avait raison après tout, elle devait savoir. Elle s'excusa donc et le laissa là pour courir vers la gare du Nord, là elle arriva pile à temps pour prendre un train vers Londres. A présent, elle était impatiente, elle essayait pourtant de ne pas se faire trop d'espoir pour ne pas être déçue, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, s'était comme si on venait de lui rendre une partie d'elle-même.

En deux heures elle arriva à Londres et se dirigea vers l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques. Elle se renseigna à l'Accueil et après avoir montré son pass on lui indiqua la chambre d'Harry. Elle suivit la direction indiquée et plus elle grimpait les marches, plus son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.


	9. Retrouvailles

Bonsoir, bonsoir. Ce soir, je vous publie mon avant dernier chapitre. Je suis nostalgique. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et notamment Liyly qui me laisse toujours de très gentils commentaires.

Bon, eh bien, bonne lecture ! & continuez vos reviews !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 9 : Retrouvailles**_

Hermione arriva près de la chambre de son fiancé. Elle craignait ce qu'elle allait voir à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis s'avança. Ce qu'elle vit la fit revivre et la tua en une seule fois. Harry était là, identique à son souvenir ou presque, mais il était inconscient, il semblait serein, comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Elle resta à l'observer incapable de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'une Infirmière vienne lui parler.

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider ?

- Heu… Oui, oui. Je… Je viens voir ce patient, comment va-t-il ?

- Harry Potter ? Oh eh bien son état est assez étrange. C'est comme s'il dormait… Sans qu'on puisse pour autant le réveiller… Nous avons tout essayé. En tout cas, ça fait du plaisir de le voir en vie !

- Savez-vous où est-ce qu'il a été retrouvé, demanda Hermione.

- Oui, apparemment il a passé les six dernières années dans une abbaye en France. Il était amnésique apparemment alors les sœurs se sont occupées de lui, elles l'ont soigné, plutôt bien si on considère que ce sont de simples moldues. Son ami Ronald Weasley l'as retrouvé parce que apparemment il est dans cette état depuis cinq mois et que les sœurs ont commencé à s'inquiéter et à rechercher son identité en Angleterre. C'est quand même incroyable vous ne trouvez pas ! Et pendant tout ce temps on l'avait déclaré mort alors qu'il était juste amnésique de l'autre côté de la Manche ! Si vous voulez mon avis on aurait dut écouter Hermione Granger, elle, elle nous l'avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas mort. Vous voulez entrer ? »

Hermione hésita un moment puis se décida à entrer. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Elle s'approcha du lit ou reposait Harry. L'infirmière sortie discrètement de la pièce pour laisser plus d'intimité à la jeune fille qui semblait bouleversée. Hermione avança doucement sa main tremblante vers le visage d'Harry et caressa doucement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui avait fait sa notoriété. Et d'un coup d'un seul, elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle se jeta sur lui respirant son odeur. C'était tellement bon, elle avait crut avoir perdu tout ça à jamais et maintenant voilà qu'il était là. Elle enleva maladroitement ces lentilles colorées révélant ces yeux chocolat. Puis pris la main d'Harry et la serra dans la sienne.

« - Oh, Harry, murmura-t-elle, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Si seulement tu savais ! Je suis désolée, je n'aurait pas dut abandonné aussi vite, j'aurait dut continuer à te rechercher, tu étais tellement proche de moi et je n'ai rien vu, strictement rien ! Je m'en veux tellement ! Je t'en prie, il faut que tu te réveille, tu m'entends, il le faut d'accord ? Ce n'est pas le moment de mourir. Tout le monde t'attend ici ! Tu te souviens ? Tu es l'Elu, tu es leur guide. Mon Dieu Harry ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

Hermione continua à lui dire des mots doux pendant des heures et des heures, priant pour qu'il se réveille. Et pourtant, un doute s'insinuait en elle. Et si il ne se réveillait pas ? Et si, si il se réveillait, il ne la reconnaissait pas ? Et si il lui en voulait ? Au bout d'un certain temps elle finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur Harry, bercé par le rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration. Pour une fois, aucun mauvais rêve ne vint la tourmenter.

« -Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, réveillez vous.

- Damien, fiches moi la paix.

- Je ne suis pas Damien, mademoiselle.

- Quoi, s'exclama Hermione se relevant précipitamment. Heu… Excusez-moi, Docteur.

- Ce n'est rien. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Une amie, juste une amie.

- Très bien, je vous demanderais juste de sortir une minute pour que je puisse soigner votre ami.

- Oh, oui, oui bien sûr, je… Je vais aller boire un café. »

Hermione sortit de la chambre et s'assit sur un banc à l'extérieur. L'infirmière lui avait dit hier que ça faisait cinq mois qu'Harry était dans cet état. Soit depuis qu'elle-même avait eu des problèmes avec son pouvoir. Pouvait-elle être responsable de son état d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Non, impossible, et pourtant… C'est vrai qu'ils avaient toujours été liés d'une façon étrange que personne n'avait été en mesure d'expliquer… Mais à ce point là ? Hermione en était là de ses réflexions quand elle fut dérangée par le professeur Fortula.

« - Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit-elle. Dites-moi… Vous pensez que c'est de ma faute ? Si… Si il est dans cet état ?

- Je ne saurais l'affirmer Hermione. Mais une chose est sûre : ta présence ne peut lui faire que du bien. Comme il en a toujours été.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre… Professeur, pensez-vous qu'il y a un moyen pour qu'il se réveille ? Je veux dire… Et si… Si j'utilisais mes pouvoirs ?

- Rien ne garantie que ça marchera Hermione, et vu ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cinq mois, ça pourrait se révéler dangereux pour toi.

- Ca, ce n'est pas important, l'important c'est que lui aille bien. J'aimerai essayer ça. Ca a déjà marché une fois vous, vous souvenez ?

- Bien sûr que je me souviens ! Mais je soutiens que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Professeur, s'il-vous-plait, aidez moi cette fois encore, l'implora Hermione.

- D'accord, finit-il par concéder. Je vais aller chercher une Potion qui devrait atténuer l'effet de la Potion d'Annihilation.

- Merci. »

Hermione se releva et retourna près d'Harry. Elle était sûre de sa décision, si il était dans cet état à cause d'elle, alors c'est elle qui allait le sauver, une fois de plus, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle ferait dans sa vie. Elle demanda à une infirmière qui passait par là du parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire une lettre à Harry. Elle lui raconta tout, tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait disparut. Elle s'excusa de sa lâcheté et lui expliqua qu'elle quitterait sa vie pour de bon. Elle avait fait assez de mal comme ça. Une fois finit elle cacheta son enveloppe en prenant soin de glisser à l'intérieur sa bague de fiançailles et le bracelet d'Harry qu'on lui avait rendu après sa disparition. Elle déposa le tout sur la table de chevet d'Harry et s'assit près de lui, lui prenant à nouveau la main, tentant de mémoriser la moindre parcelle de son visage. Elle était soulagée maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était vivant. Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'assurer qu'il se réveille en bonne santé avant de pouvoir le laisser reprendre sa vie, sans elle.

Le professeur Fortula revint en début de soirée avec une petite fiole à la main qu'il tendit à Hermione.

« - Ca pourrait être douloureux, prévint-il.

- Pas grave, répondit Hermione avant d'avaler la fiole d'une seule traite. »

La Potion avait un gout immonde. Durant une minute ou deux Hermione ne sentit rien. Puis d'un coup c'est comme si un barrage cédait en elle et elle sentit toute la Magie affluer en elle comme un torrent. Elle s'effondra à terre en lançant un petit cri.

« - Ne m'approchez pas, dit-elle au professeur et aux infirmières qui avaient accourus. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne me touchez pas. »

Hermione se concentra ensuite pour canaliser le flux d'énergie qui la traversait douloureusement de part en part. Son corps n'était plus habitué à tant de puissance. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, elle le sentait. Elle se releva et se pencha sur Harry. Elle se concentra sur tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelque chose d'incroyable pour les autres personnes présentes dans la salle se produit alors. Une lumière dorée intense envahit la pièce, entourant les deux amoureux. Le chant d'un Phénix retentit au loin, d'une beauté sans pareille. Cela ne dura qu'une petite minute, mais pour Hermione, c'était une éternité. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussie, que c'était ça qu'il fallait faire, elle se retourna vers le professeur Fortula en souriant, les yeux brillants d'une lueur dorée. Puis elle s'effondra à terre, à bout de souffle, l'esprit remplis de visions où se mêlait passé et futur à une vitesse insensée.

« - Professeur, souffla-t-elle difficilement, la Potion… La Potion d'Annihilation… Vite…

- Non, Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

- Ne discutez pas, c'est en train de me tuer ! »

Le professeur hésita encore un peu puis pris une autre fiole dont il versa le contenue dans la bouche d'Hermione qui l'avala avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son professeur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle avait mal à la tête comme jamais ou presque elle n'avait eu. Et tout son corps lui semblait engourdit.

« - Je suis heureux que tu sois réveillée, dit le professeur Fortula. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca… Ca peut aller, je crois. Comment va Harry ?

- Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder.

- Bien, répondit Hermione. Je vais y aller.

- Non, tu ne peux pas, tu dois te reposer, après ce que tu as fait subir à ton corps tu devrais rester ici au moins deux jours.

- C'est absolument hors de question. Je me sens bien et je veux rentrer chez moi, annonça Hermione en se levant et en commençant à rassembler ses affaires. Et inutile d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis professeur.

- Très bien, Hermione. Je vais donc te laisser. »

Le professeur laissa son ancienne élève seule, il ne la comprenait pas. Elle devrait être la plus heureuse des femmes et pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'elle souffrait. Il avait également remarqué qu'elle avait enlevé sa bague de fiançailles, ce qui était mauvais signe. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour la retenir ou la faire changer d'avis. Une vraie tête de mule quand elle s'y mettait. Il se rendit donc dans la chambre d'Harry et lorsqu'il y arriva celui-ci était en train de se réveiller. Il contacta donc immédiatement Ron et Emma pour qu'ils viennent au plus vite.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'habilla et sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Elle se rendit devant la chambre d'Harry et l'observa par la fenêtre. Il s'était réveillé et discutait avec Ron, Emma et le professeur Fortula. Il semblait heureux mais pourtant il cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Son regard se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le couloir et vit une magnifique jeune fille. Ses yeux croisèrent celui de la jeune fille et reconnut immédiatement son regard chocolat.

« - Hermione, dit-il faisant ainsi sursauter toutes les personnes présentes qui tournèrent immédiatement leur regard vers le couloir. »

Hermione s'apercevant qu'elle avait été repérée recula de quelques pas, percuta une infirmière qui passa derrière elle puis s'en fuit en courant alors que Ron et Emma sortait de la chambre d'Harry en l'appelant. Hermione courut et courut encore, et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sûre d'avoir semé ces deux amis. Elle s'appuya contre un mur et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Courir après avoir passé quelques heures inconsciente n'était décidément pas la meilleur chose à faire. Elle décida de rentrer en France puis de s'en aller plus loin encore. Cette fois elle était sûre qu'il l'avait reconnue. Elle continua donc son chemin vers la gare de King's Cross puis pris un train direction Paris. Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Harry trouva la lettre qui lui était adressée et la lut. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'Hermione lui avait écrit. Elle avait tant souffert durant son absence et c'était de sa faute à lui et pourtant c'était elle qui s'en voulait ! C'était insensé, complètement et totalement insensé ! Elle lui avait rendu sa bague… Pourtant, il refusait de croire qu'elle ne l'aimait plus. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux. Il devait la retrouver et vite, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Pourtant il était impossible pour lui de s'éclipser. La nouvelle du réveil de l'« Elu » avait déjà fait le tour de la Communauté Magique et tout le monde voulait lui parler. Sans compter les Médicomages qui tentaient de comprendre les raisons de sa miraculeuse guérison. Ils voulaient lui faire passer tout un tas d'examens que Harry refusa. De toute manière, ils ne comprendraient jamais. Il demanda donc au professeur Fortula de créer une diversion afin qu'il puisse s'échapper discrètement en compagnie de Ron et d'Emma qui allaient l'aider à retrouver Hermione.


	10. Plus jamais Seule

Bien, bien, bien, mes chers lecteurs voici donc ce que vous attendiez tous, le dernier chapitre. C'est triste pour moi de le publier parce que ça clôt en quelque sorte une partie de ma vie. Je tiens à vous remercier mes très chers lecteurs pour votre soutient, vos ajouts en favoris, vos commentaires. J'y ai été vraiment très sensible et je suis extrêmement heureuse que vous ayez aimé cette petite fic. De façon plus personnelle, je remercie, et remercierais toujours mon indispensable systah Sofyan qui est mon soutien écriturale et ma première lectrice ainsi que tous mes amis pour leur aide dans la vie de tous les jours. Je vais à présent retourner à mon nouveau projet sans nom pour le moment mais qui me tien vraiment à coeur. (oui, et je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre craint, je m'en rends compte *honte*]

Merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 10 : Plus jamais seule**_

Hermione, rentra précipitamment dans son appartement. Elle prit son téléphone et appela son patron tout en allant dans sa chambre, sortant ses deux grosses valises de son armoire. Son patron répondit à la troisième sonnerie :

« - Sarah, dit-il, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonsoir. Je voulais savoir… Vous recherchez toujours quelqu'un pour aller s'occuper de cette petite maison d'édition que vous venez de racheter en Australie ?

- Euh… Oui bien sûr, pourquoi, vous avez trouvé quelqu'un ?

- Oui. Moi.

- Vous ? Mais je croyais que vous souhaitiez rester en France ?

- Oui, je sais, je le croyais aussi, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je me porte volontaire et si vous êtes d'accord je pars sur le champ par le premier avion.

- Heu… Oui, oui bien sûr, si c'est votre choix.

- Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Hermione raccrocha puis appela Damien. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, elle laissa donc un message sur sa messagerie, s'excusant de partir précipitamment et lui disant qu'elle le rappellerait très vite. Elle continua ensuite de faire ses bagages. Elle avait réservé une place sur un vol qui partait en fin de soirée. Elle aurait donc largement le temps de finir et de prévenir sa propriétaire. Elle était en train de finir sa deuxième valise quand elle entendit un « pop ». Elle se figea instantanément.

« - Hermione, ne pars pas, dit Harry en fixant Hermione qui lui tournait le dos. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, des larmes menaçant de s'écouler.

« - Hermione, je t'en prie, regarde moi, continua Harry se rapprochant d'elle le cœur battant.

- Va-t-en Harry, tenta-t-elle.

- Pas sans toi.

- Tout a changé Harry. Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Je ne suis plus une sorcière maintenant.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Tu seras toujours mon Hermione, la fille que j'aime, celle avec qui je veux me marier et avoir des enfants. »

Cette fois, Hermione se mit à sangloter doucement. Harry se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Hermione tenta de résister mais se laissa finalement aller, se retourna et s'accrocha au cou d'Harry comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait fait.

« - Oh Harry, je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée, réussit-elle à dire à travers ses sanglots.

- De quoi, Hermione ? Je ne t'en veux de rien. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Ce soir là, je sentais bien que tu essayais de pénétrer mon esprit. Mais je t'ai bloqué l'accès, je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça. Et finalement je n'ai pas réussit à te prévenir que j'étais en vie, j'étais trop faible, je suis tombé à la mer. Et ensuite, je ne me souvenais plus de rien mais je savais que quelqu'un me manquait. Que j'étais différent des gens normaux…. Hermione… Oh, Hermione, dit Harry doucement en relevant délicatement la tête d'Hermione essuyant ses larmes, je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer même si je ne me souvenais plus de toi.

- Harry, je t'aime aussi. »

Sur ce, les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent passionnément savourant ce baiser comme leur premier. Il leur parut durer des siècles mais ils durent se séparer par manque d'oxygène. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux front contre front. Ils étaient heureux, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étés, enfin libre de tout poids, sans menace de mort pesant au dessus de leur tête. Au bout d'un petit moment. Harry mit la main dans sa poche et un genou à terre.

« - Harry… Non, commença Hermione.

- Chut, souffla-t-il. Hermione Granger, je t'aime, et je voudrait passer toute ma vie avec toi. Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer maintenant. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Oh, Harry, s'exclama Hermione se remettant à pleurer. Oui, bien sûr que oui ! »

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé alors que celui-ci lui repassait sa bague au doigt. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus mais d'un coup Hermione se recula. La tête lui tourner, elle avait l'impression de suffoquer. Elle savait bien ce qui arrivait. Ses pouvoirs revenaient, plus rien ne pouvait empêcher ça et surtout pas une Potion. Elle regarda Harry qui la fixait effrayé et tenta de lui sourire avant de s'effondrer une fois de plus. Harry l'appela plusieurs fois inquiet puis transplana avec elle vers Sainte Mangouste.

Une semaine plus tard Hermione se réveilla. La première chose qu'elle vu à son réveil fut Harry. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Ses pouvoirs étaient revenus et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait un certain temps pour réapprendre à les contrôler. Mais elle savait que tout irait bien. Elle n'était plus seule maintenant. Harry et elle ne seraient plus jamais séparer. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leur vie et rattraper les six années perdus. Et ils commenceraient tout de suite, s'enfuyant avant même qu'un Médicomage ai put examiner Hermione, laissant un mot pour leurs amis, leur annonçant qu'ils reviendraient pour se marier pour de bon cette fois.

_Fin_


End file.
